


Crossing Oceans

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya is tired of watching his almost-boyfriend fawn over the girls in the Host Club. Maybe a visit to his friends in England will be what he needs to clear his head. Tamaki, however, isn't ready to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyoya sighed for what must have been the third time in ten minutes, pushing his glasses up his nose. The Host Club was in full action, each Host off entertaining the girls while he sat in his corner and kept everything under control, as usual. Hani was happily gorging himself on cake under the watchful eye of Mori; Hikaru and Kaoru were doing another one of their 'brotherly love' skits; Haruhi was chatting easily with a group of girls, all giving her doe-eyed looks of awe, and Tamaki… Tamaki was, as always, flourishing under the attention. He was currently wooing a particularly entranced girl, one of his regulars. Kyoya's fingers tightened around his pen as Tamaki brought the girl's hand to his lips, kissing it seductively and causing her face to flush brightly. Just half an hour more, and the club would close for the day. Half an hour of watching Tamaki flirt with dozens of wide-eyed girls, keeping his 'cool and calculating' façade. This club really was going to kill him one day.

He sighed again, forcing his eyes away from Tamaki and back down to his laptop screen. There was work to be done.

.-.

Half an hour later, the last of the girls had left, and the boys were packing away, ready to leave. They hadn't been cosplaying this time, so there wasn't much to do other than put the cups and plates in the washer, and tidy up a bit. Mori and Hani left first, as Hani had a training session to get to, and the twins begged off shortly after, claiming their mom needed a hand setting up for her show that evening. With only Kyoya, Haruhi and Tamaki left in the room, it wasn't long before the tension became too much for the girl. "I've got some homework to do, so I'll see you tomorrow senpais," she explained, immediately being engulfed in an overdramatic hug from Tamaki.

"Farewell, my darling daughter!" he cried, only for Haruhi to roll her eyes exasperatedly and pry him off.

"Goodbye, Haruhi-chan," Kyoya said with a tight smile, one that was returned with a slightly worried look.

"Bye, Kyoya-senpai," she replied, shouldering her bag and moving to leave. The door shut behind her, seemingly louder than normal, and Kyoya looked back down to his notebook, determined not to meet Tamaki's curious eyes.

"Kyo-kun?" Tamaki ventured tentatively, taking a few steps towards his classmate.

"What?" Kyoya asked curtly, feeling a sort-of vindictive pleasure at the flicker of hurt that crossed his friend's face.

"Are… are you okay?" Tamaki asked, concerned. Kyoya turned his back on the blonde, walking away to push a couch to the side.

"Fine."

"You don't seem it. Come on, Kyo-kun, what's wrong?" Tamaki persisted, following the dark-haired boy.

"I'm fine, Tamaki, now leave me alone!" Kyoya snapped. Tamaki flinched visibly.

"No you're not fine, Kyoya, now talk to me, damn it! I thought we were friends! Hell, I thought we were more than that!" he exclaimed in reply. Kyoya's eyes shuttered behind his glasses, the tightness in his chest almost suffocating. There, the root of the problem.

"We are friends. That doesn't mean I have to share every detail of my life with you. Now was there something you wanted before I close up?" he bit out, irritated. Why couldn't Tamaki just leave him in peace?

Tamaki frowned, then gained a look of defiance. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you," he declared stubbornly. Then his face softened, and he reached out a hand to cup Kyoya's cheek. "Please, Kyo-chan, I want to help you," he murmured. Kyoya forced himself to pull away, his cheek immediately feeling cold at the loss of touch.

"Yeah well maybe you can't help this time," Kyoya muttered. Tamaki gripped his wrist, pulling him so they were face-to-face.

"For fuck's sake, Kyoya, stop being such an ass and tell me what's wrong!" That was the last straw for Kyoya; he wrenched his wrist from Tamaki's grip, eyes blazing.

"You, damn it! You're what's wrong!" he burst out angrily. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"W-what? Do you not… like me anymore?" he whispered, horrified. Kyoya laughed bitterly.

"Oh, if only it were that simple. No, no, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to sit there and watch you flirt with all those girls, promise yourself to each one of them? You devote yourself to pleasing the ladies, and what are we reduced to? Stolen kisses between classes and a few quick fucks at the weekends when your dad is away? I just… I can't do that anymore, Tamaki. I can't be your dirty little secret," he confessed, hanging his head in defeat. He didn't need to look up to know Tamaki was wide-eyed.

"But… it's my job. I thought that's what you wanted me to do, to bring in more guests, more money. But none of them mean anything, Kyoya, not compared to you," he insisted, making another reach for the teen. Kyoya jerked out of his reach, glaring.

"You really expect me to believe that? That you're not fooling around with any of the dozens of girls who hang onto your every word?" he spat harshly.

"Yes, I expect you to believe that! I expect you to trust me, the same way I trust you! I can't help it that the girls fawn over me, it's what I'm there for! What do you want me to do, stop hosting?" Tamaki yelled. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Things aren't that simple, Tamaki. You quitting the Host Club won't amount to anything, we both know that. I suppose I was just foolish enough to think that we could make this work between us," he added.

"We can make this work! I mean it, Kyoya. I'll do whatever you want. I'll stop flirting, I'll tell the girls we're dating, I'll tell my _father_ we're dating!"

"We're not dating, though, are we? Dating implies that you've gone on a date together, alone. Something we haven't done. Whatever this is, it's not dating. Besides, you don't have the guts to tell the girls or your father. You won't even tell the other hosts," Kyoya pointed out. Tamaki's eyes were shining with unshed tears close to falling, and Kyoya felt slightly bad, but pushed it away. It had to be done. As much as he loved Tamaki — and he did, he loved him with everything he had — he knew he would never be first in the other boy's heart.

"I don't want them to hate me!" Tamaki whined. Kyoya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That was the main problem; Tamaki needed to be loved. He needed the attention of the girls, and his friends, and Kyoya. He thrived on it.

"Then you should have thought of that before you got involved with me in the first place." Kyoya's laptop slammed shut a little harder than necessary, and he slipped it into his bag. "I'm sorry, Tamaki, but it's killing me to be led on like this. It's over." Trying desperately to keep the tears at bay, Kyoya ducked his head as he stormed out of the music room, determined to remain dry-eyed at least until he reached his limo. Texting his driver with shaking hands, he waited at the school gates for the car to pull up. When it did so, he wordlessly opened the door and slid in, his shoulders trembling with the effort of holding back tears. His driver didn't ask, just started the journey home, and as they pulled away from the school, Kyoya finally let out a choked sob, and the dam broke.

.-.-.

"Kyo-kun, please eat something," Fuyumi begged, standing outside his closed door. "You haven't left your room since you got home. Mom and dad are worried." Kyoya snorted derisively, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Go away, Fuyumi. I'm not hungry," he repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. He heard a sigh on the other side of the door before his sister spoke again.

"Fine. Just… if you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you, okay?" she told him. He stayed silent, hot tears still leaking from his eyes, as footsteps indicated Fuyumi had left. God, he felt like such a girl. Was this how they all felt after being rejected by one of the hosts? No, it couldn't be. None of them could have felt love for any of the hosts like he did for Tamaki. None of them had had that love returned, then ripped away from them months later.

He pulled his laptop towards him, wiping at his eyes with one hand and flipping the lid with the other. Hoping his emails would distract him, he opened the window, scrolling through and resolutely ignoring those labelled 'Suoh Tamaki'. He saw an unread email labelled 'Potter Harry' and managed a hint of a smile, opening it. He was confronted with the picture of a large, majestic castle, the sun shining brightly and glittering off the surface of a lake, while on the grass sat a group of waving people of various ages and sizes. Hogwarts. Kyoya felt a pang at the sight of the castle; he had only been there a few times one summer, when his father had taken him over there on a business trip to survey how some of their British holdings were faring, but he had run into a scruffy, emerald-eyed boy on his first day in London and never looked back. He hadn't been the same since Harry had introduced him to magic. He'd been back to see them a couple of times since, but he missed it.

Reading through the email, a smile crossed his lips as he heard what everyone was up to, now the summer vacation had started. Ouran didn't break up for another week. As he read about how Harry missed him, and wanted to see him again, an idea sprung into Kyoya's head. Maybe a break from everything would be exactly what he needed to get over Tamaki.

He slipped off his bed, ducking into the bathroom to scrub at his face and attempt to remove any signs he'd been crying, before leaving his bedroom. Padding silently down the hall, he miraculously managed to avoid everyone until he reached his father's study. Knocking hesitantly on the door, he waited patiently for the muffled 'come in!' before opening. His father looked up, eyebrow raising in surprise when he saw his youngest child stood in his doorway. "Kyoya? I was told you had locked yourself in your bedroom. Come, come, sit down," he urged, a kind smile on his face. Kyoya did so, shifting nervously. "Now, my son, how can I help you?" Kyoya bit his lip, then spoke.

"I would like to visit Harry-kun, if it is viable. Tomorrow, if possible. I am aware that school is still on, but nothing ever happens during the last week, and I would really like to see Harry as soon as possible," he requested. Ootori senior frowned, surveying his son.

"Kyoya, did something happen at school today? Is that why you're so upset?" he queried. Kyoya froze, then nodded minutely.

"I… I was seeing someone, but… it ended," he confessed. His father gave him a sympathetic look, reaching over the desk to clasp his son's elbow.

"I am truly sorry, Kyoya-kun. It is obvious you care deeply about this person." That was one thing Kyoya liked about his father; he didn't pry into his children's lives. He would accept what they told him, and leave anything they didn't want to say private.

"I do," he agreed. "I… I was hoping that maybe visiting with Harry-kun for a couple of weeks would take my mind off things. And I haven't seen him in so long." Kyoya looked at his father with hopeful eyes, still red-rimmed from crying. The older man sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Alright. Pack your things, the jet will be ready to take you after dinner. I'll call the school and let them know you'll be absent for the last week," he acquiesced. Kyoya smiled, his first true smile in weeks.

"Thank you, father."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya boarded the private jet alone, his luggage – enough for at least two weeks – having been already loaded. Dinner had been awkward; Fuyumi had been bugging him to tell her why he was upset, and why he was going to Britain. His brothers, too self-absorbed to care about their little brother's plights, ate silently, only speaking when spoken to. His mother, on the other hand, was shooting death glares at his father, angry for allowing Kyoya to leave. Kyoya didn't care; he was going, and that was all that mattered.

Sparing a brief thought for how the rest of the hosts would feel about him leaving without even saying goodbye, he shook his head; it didn't matter. It wasn't like he was leaving forever. Settling into the plush chair with a brief nod to the attendant, he did up his seatbelt, placed headphones in his ears and turned on some music, closing his eyes in the hopes of sleeping through most of the flight.

He felt the stomach-churning feeling of the plane taking off, and shifted restlessly in his seat. Sleep would not come so easily, it seemed. An annoyed frown on his face, he removed his headphones and glanced over to the attendant. "Could you get me some water, please?" he requested, and she nodded, bowing slightly.

"Of course, master Kyoya," she murmured, moving away to get him a drink. Rummaging through his bag, Kyoya found his Nintendo DS and switched it on. Maybe some mind-numbing video games would help him concentrate on something other than the memory of Tamaki's hurt expression.

.-.-.

Kyoya tapped his foot anxiously as the plane descended to land at a private airfield in London, his packed bag at his side and ready to leave as soon as the door opened. He felt some small measure of comfort knowing that he was thousands of miles away from Tamaki, but wouldn't be completely at ease until he had found his friends. He had to admit, he was looking forward to seeing Harry's face when he turned up; none of them knew he was here.

The attendant finally opened the door, and he all but ran out, muttering a quick thank you as he left. The car was already waiting for him; a Jaguar, instead of the usual limo. He wanted to be a bit less conspicuous. His bags were in the back, and the driver stood by the open door, waiting for instruction. Kyoya grinned, he hadn't seen his British driver in years, since the last time he'd visited. "Mark-san, it is good to see you," he greeted honestly. The man smiled back, dropping into a short bow.

"And you, master Kyoya. Might I add, you have grown so much over the years," he noted with a grin. Kyoya chuckled, dropping his backpack into the seat in the back of the car.

"I should hope I have, you last saw me quite a while ago. Now… the Leaky Cauldron, if you would?" he asked, sliding into his seat. Mark nodded, closing the door for him and getting into the driver's seat.

"So, if it's not too forward of me, what prompted this visit?" Mark asked casually, pulling out of the airfield and onto the roads. Kyoya's smile faltered.

"Let's just say I needed a change of scenery for a while," he replied vaguely. Mark nodded, accepting the answer and knowing his place not to pry.

The drive to the old pub was a short one, and Mark filled the silence with a cheerful, steady stream of chatter about how his family had been since the last time Kyoya visited, and what had changed in London. Kyoya listened with half an ear, asking questions and humming in agreement in the appropriate places, absently gazing out of the window and watching London pass by. When they reached the street where Kyoya knew the Leaky Cauldron to be, he bid Mark goodbye, assuring he would call when he needed to be driven somewhere, and walked straight over to the invisible door of the old building. He determinedly ignored the push of the wards telling him to turn around, that there was nothing there, and smiled when he opened the door, sliding easily through the magic and finding himself in the entry of the dark pub. It hadn't changed much in two years, though one corner did look somewhat newer than the rest; Kyoya assumed that was where it had been blown up during the war. He went up to the bar, waiting patiently for Tom to turn his way, and the man grinned toothily when he saw him. "Well, now, there's a face I haven't seen in a while!" he exclaimed brightly, moving to shake Kyoya's hand. "What brings you here, then? Visiting your friend Mr Potter?"

"Indeed, though he doesn't know I'm here," Kyoya replied, offering a smile. "I was wondering if you could tell me the easiest way to get a hold of him; I know there's no point trying the floo, and an owl would take rather a while. He said in an email a while ago that the twins have started up a store in the alley…?" He trailed off when Tom chuckled, smirking in amusement.

"Just go on through, kid; you can't miss it. Come on, I'll tap you in." Kyoya followed Tom through the back door to the short alley behind the pub, watching as he pulled out a wand and tapped the familiar combination of bricks. "There you go. I'll see you around, Kyoya; don't forget to drop in for a drink before you leave." Kyoya smiled at him, watching the bricks fold themselves away to create the archway into the magical part of the city.

"I won't," he assured. "Thank you, Tom." Tom went back into the bar, and Kyoya couldn't quell the beaming smile that caught his lips as he entered the alley, his eyes darting everywhere to drink in the familiar chaos. There were a few new shops here and there, and evidence of repairs, but other than that it looked almost exactly how he remembered it. You would never know that Death Eaters had come close to demolishing the whole area.

He caught sight of the glaringly bright orange and purple monstrosity that was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and laughed. Only Fred and George. He wouldn't be surprised if Harry had a hand in it, too; the boy was more like his father than he realised. Still, he was glad the twins had achieved their dream of opening a joke shop, and by the looks of the crowd outside a very successful one. Kyoya headed towards it, squeezing through gaps and between hoards of children clamouring to get into the shop. "Oi! No cutting!" A familiar voice yelled at him, and he looked up to meet sparkling brown eyes. "Dear Merlin, Kyoya?" Fred Weasley exclaimed in shock.

"Nice to see you, too, Fred-chan," Kyoya greeted with a grin. Fred reached out across the crowd, grabbing Kyoya by the hand and pulling him forward, out of the sea of people.

"Bloody hell, mate, what are you doing here?" the redhead asked, pulling him into a tight hug. "Harry didn't say you were coming."

"Harry doesn't know I'm here," Kyoya told him, and Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Surprise visit, hmm?" he surmised, and Kyoya nodded. "Well, we'd better get you over there, then. Hang on." Fred turned, glancing over at a young brunette woman with a nametag that read 'Olivia'. "Liv! Would you and Hannah mind taking over for a bit? George and I have some things to sort out back at home," he called, giving puppy-eyes to the woman. She laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

"'Course not, Fred. You take as long as you need, we're fine here," she assured him. Fred beamed at her, already dragging Kyoya towards the door at the back of the shop.

"Cheers, sweetheart!" Fred pulled the door open, and Kyoya was ushered up a set of stairs, which ended in a door. Fred tapped it with his wand, and it swung open.

"What are you doing up? The shop's full!" George called upon hearing the door open, and Kyoya saw Fred grin.

"We've got a special visitor, George. You'd better be decent," the redhead called jokingly to his twin, welcoming Kyoya into their flat. It was small, and somewhat cluttered, but it was homey and definitely belonged to Fred and George. He was almost afraid to sit on the couch when it was offered to him, in case there was a prank lying in wait. Within moments, a door to the side swung open, and a sleepy-looking George emerged, copper eyebrows shooting up when he saw their guest.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn. "Kyoya, mate, this is a surprise. What's the occasion?" Kyoya swallowed back the lump in his throat, accepting the hug from the redhead.

"I needed a break," he admitted. "I'd… rather not have to explain more that once, if I may. Do you know where Harry is living right now?" Fred and George exchanged concerned looks that Kyoya pretended not to notice, and George clapped him on the shoulder.

"Him and Ced are at the Burrow for now, until they find a house," he explained. "We can take you over if you like; we were supposed to be heading over for dinner later, anyway. Here, I'll get your bag." Kyoya let go of his suitcase, allowing George to shrink it, then pocketed it.

"I'll go down and ask Liv to lock up for us at closing time," Fred offered, already halfway out the door. George gave Kyoya a smile, rubbing at his short hair.

"How've you been, then? Feels like forever since you were over last," he remarked, making the Asian teen smile.

"For the most part, I've been well," he replied. "It's only recently that I've been… having some issues. Tamaki," he added by way of explanation, assuming that George would have heard about the blonde through Harry. When the redhead gained a knowing expression, Kyoya knew he'd assumed correctly.

"Is that why you're here, then?" George queried. Before Kyoya could answer, Fred returned, a half-smile on his face.

"Shall we get going, then? Mum will be ecstatic to see you," he added in Kyoya's direction, making the teen grinned. He'd missed Molly Weasley's mothering.

He followed Fred and George through the floo, surprised at the ease of using it despite his two-year absence, and was bundled in a tight hug almost as soon as he arrived in the kitchen of the Burrow. "Oh, Kyoya, dear, you've grown so tall!" Molly exclaimed, releasing him. He smiled at her; she hadn't changed a bit.

"And you look just the same as when I last saw you," he replied, making her blush.

"Oh, hush, you," she murmured, smiling. "I suppose you want to see Harry, do you? He's with Cedric, in the garden. I think they're by the pond." Kyoya nodded, and Molly patted his cheek. "How long are you staying for, love? You can have Percy's old room, it's free at the moment."

"Oh, I don't mean to put you out, I can get a hotel," he started, but trailed off as the motherly woman put her hands on her hips, staring him down.

"You'll stay here," she insisted. "It's not putting me out in the slightest, you're a lovely houseguest and you know Arthur and I don't mind. Where's your things? I'll go put them in your room for you." Knowing better than to argue, Kyoya merely thanked her and handed her the shrunken suitcase, which she tucked in the pocket of her apron. "Go find the boys," she urged, stepping aside so he could get to the back door. He didn't hesitate in pushing it open, legs walking the familiar path to the pond seemingly without his consent. A weight in his stomach shifted when he heard a familiar laugh, and a black-haired head came into view. Harry was sat in Cedric's arms, the Hufflepuff with his back against the tall oak tree, their feet bare and dipped in the edge of the pond water. The contented look on Harry's face made Kyoya grin, though he felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, wishing he could have what his friend did. Harry and Cedric had been together since Harry was only fourteen, and Kyoya had always wished to have a relationship as strong as theirs. Something that wasn't likely to happen, as long as the person he wanted that relationship with was Tamaki.

Edging closer, not wanting to interrupt their conversation, his efforts were fruitless when Harry gasped. "It can't be!" he breathed, moving out of Cedric's embrace.

"Hi," Kyoya greeted somewhat awkwardly, stepping further into view. Harry wasted no time in scrambling to his feet, barreling into him in a hug, which he returned fiercely. He'd missed his British friend.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked shrewdly. "It's wonderful to see you, but I know you should still be in school. What's happened?" Kyoya sighed, pulling back to meet Harry's gaze.

"I broke up with Tamaki," he admitted softly, voice somewhat choked. "I just… I couldn't take it anymore, the way he acted around the girls, and the other hosts… I gave up, Harry. And I can't face him until I have some time to at least attempt to get over him." Harry frowned deeply, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, Ky," he murmured sympathetically, using the nickname that only he ever did. "Come on," he urged, tugging Kyoya by the arm over to their little spot by the pond. "Come sit with me and tell me all about it." Cedric stood, brown eyes dark in concern, and he laid a hand on Harry's hip.

"I'll leave you to it," he said quietly, and Harry gave him a grateful smile, leaning up to kiss him briefly.

"We'll be in for dinner," he assured, watching Cedric walk away before turning back to Kyoya. "Sit down." Kyoya did as told, sitting opposite Harry, who leant against the tree Cedric had been occupying. "Go on, then. Start from the beginning." Kyoya sighed, steeling himself, and began to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Kyoya had finished explaining, it was dark, and Harry had put up a warming charm to stop the evening chill getting to them. Still, he felt far better having gotten it off his chest, and Harry squeezed his knee comfortingly. "You did the right thing," he assured. "It wasn't fair on you to be led on like that. If he wants you, he'll have to man up and admit to it." Kyoya bit his lip, not wanting to point out that the likelihood of Tamaki 'manning up' was about the same as the likelihood of him suddenly becoming a wizard. "You never know," Harry added optimistically, smiling. "He might actually do it if he's faced with losing you." Kyoya snorted, raising an eyebrow, and Harry merely shrugged. "It could happen." The Brit glanced at his watch, then looked back at the house. "We should get in for dinner." He got to his feet, pulling Kyoya up with him, then pouted. "Why did you have to grow? You're a good head taller than me, now." Kyoya laughed, bringing Harry into a brief hug.

"I'm sorry for growing, but it was hardly under my control," he teased in reply, falling into step beside his older friend. Harry scowled good-naturedly, bumping their shoulders together.

"It's good to see you, Ky," he murmured, a small smile on his lips. "You should visit more often." As they drew closer to the house, Kyoya heard cries of childish laughter, and realised the kids must be around; kids he hadn't seen for quite some time, and some he hadn't met at all.

"I should," he agreed, stepping into the house, smiling at the chaotic noise. It reminded him a little of when the host club got together away from the public eye, and they all seemed to regress to childhood.

"Look what the cat dragged in, then." He looked up at the teasing voice, smiling when he saw Ron grinning at him from the kitchen doorway. "It's been a while." He didn't hesitate in meeting the redhead in a hug, easily swamped by the tall teen. Ron was almost as tall as Mori, and just as broad-shouldered. "What prompted this visit, then?"

"I'll explain later," Harry assured, seeing Kyoya's expression close off. Ron frowned, but let it go, and the next person to find Kyoya was Ginny. She beamed, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek, not even questioning his arrival.

"You need to come shopping with me," she declared, making him smile. Last time he'd gone shopping with Ginny, he'd actually maxed out one of his credit cards.

"This weekend," he promised, and she grinned, ushering him into a seat at the table when Molly started dishing up dinner. Drawn by the lure of food, various Weasleys and almost-Weasleys emerged from the woodwork, converging in the kitchen. Arthur, with a few more grey hairs than Kyoya remembered; Bill, suiting fatherhood with two little girls and a boy chasing after him, and Fleur making her way steadily to her seat, hand resting on her large pregnant belly. Charlie and Victor, their own two — a girl and a boy — hanging onto Victor's arms, when the last time he'd seen them they'd been mere babies. Fred and George returned, shortly followed by a pregnant Hermione, who hugged him tightly despite her stomach getting in the way. "You're one short," he observed, and Molly offered a smile.

"Percy is in France for work," she explained. "He took Penny and the boys with him." To Percy's horror and everyone else's amusement, from what Kyoya had heard, his twin boys were definitely taking after their uncles Fred and George.

Once everyone was sat around the large kitchen table, the chaotic affair that was a Weasley family dinner began, and Kyoya found himself falling into the routine without so much as a blink. "How long are you here for, then?" Cedric queried, passing him the bowl of peas, and Kyoya smiled in thanks.

"Two weeks," he replied. "Though I can stay longer, if I need to." If he still wasn't ready to face Tamaki at the end of those two weeks.

"We'll have to make the most of having you here, then," Charlie told him with a grin. "Vic's got a match at the weekend; we can get you a ticket, if you like. Harry and Ced are coming."

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Kyoya agreed, smiling; he'd missed watching quidditch, and any match with Victor playing was bound to be entertaining. He fell silent, letting the friendly conversation wash over him as he ate, eyes going wide when Molly brought out an enormous chocolate cake for pudding. He almost wished Hani were there; the blonde would probably die of sugar overload when faced with Molly's cooking.

When the meal was over, the kids were the first to leave, scrambling down from their chairs and rushing into the living room. "I suppose I'd better go keep an eye on them," Bill murmured ruefully, standing and helping his wife to her feet.

"I think I'll go unpack my things," Kyoya declared, pushing his chair back. "Thank you for the lovely meal, Molly-san." She blushed, waving him off.

"My pleasure, dear," she insisted. "There should be towels and things in your room, but if you need anything, just ask." He nodded in assent, and Harry raised an eyebrow at him as he stood.

"Need a hand?" he offered, but Kyoya shook his head.

"No, thank you, Harry-kun," he replied; he needed some time to gather his thoughts. Harry merely nodded, and Kyoya headed up the rickety stairs to the room he remembered to be Percy's room. His suitcase was propped against the base of the bed, and he pulled it onto the bed, hearing the bedsprings groan slightly.

Methodically unpacking his things, movement somewhat mechanical, Kyoya opened his laptop when he'd finished. School would have started back at Ouran, and sure enough, there were twenty four emails in his inbox; three from Hani, one from Mori, two from Haruhi, three each from the twins, and twelve from Tamaki. He scowled upon reading them, stomach clenching at the words 'I'm sorry, I'll do better' and 'I miss you, please don't stay mad at me'. He'd like to believe him, but every other time he'd tried to nudge Tamaki towards telling the other hosts about them, he'd completely shut down before changing the subject as if nothing had been said.

He replied to each of the hosts with the same email, explaining that he was out of the country and would be back in two weeks, but not where he was or why he had left so early. He knew that telling Tamaki where he was would only lead to the blonde tracking him down, and due to his parentage, Tamaki had more European connections than the Ootori family did; it wouldn't be hard for him to find Kyoya in a country as small as England, even if he did stick to the magical areas.

As he scanned his Facebook and Twitter, he was immensely glad he'd decided to leave his phone at home. His business associates knew not to call him, and the way the hosts were blowing up his feed, he didn't doubt he'd have an obscene number of missed calls. There was a knock on the door, and he looked up, smiling when Ginny entered. The youngest Weasley was only a year older than he was, and was nothing like any of the vapid girls at Ouran. It was nice to have a change. "So who do I need to hex?" she asked wryly, making him laugh.

"Tamaki, who else?" he retorted, gesturing for her to sit on the bed. "I was an idiot to think I could get him to come out."

"No, you weren't," she insisted. "He said he cared about you, and you believed him; it's his fault for being a wuss, not yours." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Either way, it's over now. Tell me what's been going on in your life." Ginny smiled, taking the change of subject without complaint, telling him all about her last year at Hogwarts, and what she'd been doing since. He was surprised to hear she was in the process of being selected for the Hollyhead Harpies.

"It's not a permanent career," she told him, knowing as well as he did that quidditch players could only continue into their late twenties, early thirties at the very latest. Even Victor, well recognised as one of the best Seekers of all time, was having to think about what he'd do after his quidditch career ended, and he was only twenty-three. "But the money's good, and I might as well while I have the chance. I'm thinking about becoming a Healer afterwards, though."

"If you need any recommendations, let me know," he offered; as soon as his father, through him, had learned about the wizarding world, he had immediately taken it upon himself to branch out their medical department to include magical hospitals.

"Trust me, I will," she assured, smirking. "I'm seeing someone, too, did Harry tell you?"

"No?" An eyebrow rose in intrigue, and Ginny's grin widened.

"His name's Will, he's a Ravenclaw in the year below. He's really brilliant."

"Ravenclaw, hmm? Well, intelligence is attractive," he teased, only to get a light punch to the shoulder for his efforts. "Tell me about him," he urged, wanting something to take his mind off his own failed relationship. "How did you meet?"

"He's the captain of the quidditch team," she explained. "We met on the pitch, and while we beat them easily, one of my beaters sent him to the hospital wing. I went up after the match to apologise — it was out of order, and I had a massive go at the beater for doing it — so he said I could go to Hogsmeade with him to make up for it. Cheeky bugger," she added fondly, a sappy smile on her face. "That was back in October, and we've been together ever since. It will be a bit difficult, now, since he's doing his last year, but we'll see each other at Hogsmeade weekends."

"He sounds nice," Kyoya said, somewhat jealously. He wouldn't have been able to trust Tamaki had he stayed at school an extra year after Kyoya left. All those pretty girls around, Tamaki's overwhelming need for attention, it was a recipe for heartbreak.

"He's on holiday with his parents at the moment, but he gets back in a week, then you can meet him. I think you'll both get along wonderfully, he's almost as smart as you are," she replied, grinning.

"You flatter me, Ginny-chan," he told her, though he was smiling. They both looked up when the door opened, and Harry stuck his head in.

"Hello, you two. I just came in to say goodnight to Ky," he said, prompting Kyoya to check the clock on the wall.

"It's that late already?" he asked, surprised. He hadn't realised he and Ginny had been talking so long.

"I should get to bed, too," Ginny murmured, leaning over to peck Kyoya on the cheek before standing. "Goodnight, boys," she said, accepting a kiss on the forehead from Harry on her way out. "I'll see you in the morning." She left, leaving Harry and Kyoya alone, and Kyoya started to gather his things to prepare for bed.

"Ced and I are across the hall in Fred and George's room, if you need anything. They've gone back to their flat for the night," the Brit said in explanation.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I'm sure I'll be fine, Harry-kun," Kyoya assured. Harry shrugged, offering a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, well, just letting you know. Also, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about you and Tamaki. You always sounded so happy when you talked about him," he added, making Kyoya sigh.

"I was," he replied quietly. "He has always made me happy, except when he has made me sad. Unfortunately, the balance tipped a little too far in the wrong direction." Harry wound an arm around the Asian teen's shoulders, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Things will work out," he said optimistically. "Maybe this will be the smack in the face Tamaki needs to get his head out of his arse and realise he shouldn't let you go."

"Are you saying I should go back to him when he asks me?" Kyoya queried, confused. Harry snorted, shaking his head.

"Merlin, no. But if he's determined, make him work for it." Harry had a smirk on his face that Kyoya could only describe as 'Slytherin', and a slow smirk of his own tugged at his lips. Harry did have a point.

"Yes, well, I'll have to wait and see, I suppose." Toiletries in hand, Kyoya followed Harry back out into the hallway, accepting another hug.

"See you in the morning, Ky," the green-eyed teen murmured, reaching for the handle of the room he shared with Cedric. Kyoya smiled, nodding to his friend, then turned to the bathroom. Completing his nightly ritual quickly, he padded in socked feet back to his room, crawling into bed with a long sigh. Setting his glasses on the nightstand, he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping sleep would come easier than it had on the plane over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatko is (according to google, so apologies if it's wrong) the Bulgarian word for father, and 'Obicham te' is 'I love you'.

Kyoya woke early, the sunlight streaming through his window, and it took him several moments to remember why he wasn't in his bedroom at home. The tightness in his chest reminded him what had happened, and he sighed to himself, reaching for his glasses and some clothes. He joined the rest of the Weasley family in the kitchen, unsurprised to see most of the kids — and a few of the adults — still weren't up. Charlie and Victor's two were half-asleep in their scrambled eggs, though Katya managed a toothy grin in his direction. "Morning," Bill greeted, plating up bacon and eggs for himself. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you; yourself?" Bill grimaced, glancing over his shoulder at the doorway.

"Fleur was up about twenty times in the night," he complained. "Says my brat of a son is dancing on her bladder." Kyoya winced sympathetically, serving himself some food.

"She's due soon, though, right?" Bill nodded, perking up.

"A month left to go," he confirmed, grinning. "We've said this will be our last, though. Four's enough."

"Four's bloody plenty," Charlie remarked dryly. "We have enough trouble with these two hellions."

"Da-ad," Nick complained, and Charlie snickered. "We're not that bad."

"Yes you are," Victor told his son, voice somewhat husky with sleep. "Was it not you who borrowed my snitch without asking and lost it in the woods?" Nick flushed, looking abashed.

"I said sorry, tatko," he murmured. Victor reached out, ruffling his son's hair.

"You did, and I forgave you. But you will learn from it, yes?" Nick nodded, brightening up, and Kyoya shared an amused look with Harry.

"Ced, when are we having one?" the green-eyed teen pestered playfully, making Cedric choke on his coffee.

"I thought you said not until you were twenty?" the Hufflepuff returned. Harry pouted, but didn't argue, leaning into his boyfriend's side. "Besides, I have to marry you first," he pointed out. Harry's expression brightened, gaze dropping to the engagement ring on his finger. The wedding was at the end of the summer, and Kyoya had already scheduled time away for it.

"Don't forget what Ginny said," Arthur reminded his sons. "No talk of weddings and babies when Will is staying. She doesn't want to scare the poor boy." Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"This family, he'll be scared regardless," he retorted, making the rest of the room snicker, and even Kyoya cracked a smile. He could still remember the first time he'd met the Weasley family all at once; it had been an experience, to say the least.

"What's the plan for today, then?" Cedric queried, gaze on Harry and Kyoya. Kyoya shrugged, deferring to his older friend, and Harry hummed thoughtfully.

"We could head up to Hogwarts, if you fancy?" he suggested. "Or hit Diagon. Maybe some good old-fashioned retail therapy is what you need." Kyoya laughed, glancing over his shoulder as Hermione wandered in, still in her pyjamas.

"If you're going shopping, take Ginny with you," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Wouldn't dream of going without her," Harry assured. "That is, if she ever gets up."

"Well, have fun; some of us grown-ups have to work today," Cedric teased, tugging playfully on a stray lock of Harry's hair. "I'd better get a move on, I've got an early meeting today. I'll see you later, gorgeous." He leaned down, pulling Harry into a long kiss, hand cupping the Gryffindor's jaw.

"Have a good day, love, and don't work late again if you can help it," Harry pleaded when they broke apart. Cedric shrugged, offering a wry smile as he reached for the floo powder.

"I'll do my best." Saying goodbye to the room as a whole, Cedric stepped into the fireplace, disappearing in a whoosh of green flames.

"Shall we get Ginny up, then?" Harry suggested, looking to Kyoya.

"You can," Kyoya returned, smirking slightly. Waking Ginny up early would only earn you a hex at the very least. Harry sighed, shooting him a light glare, but obediently got to his feet.

"I should get going also," Victor murmured, bumping his shoulder gently against Charlie's. "Practise starts soon." Charlie nodded, kissing his husband goodbye, and Victor dropped a kiss on each of his children's heads.

"Fly well, tatko," Katya mumbled with a smile, still somewhat sleepy.

"I will, little one," Victor promised stroking her hair. "I shall see you all this afternoon."

"Love you," Charlie said, squeezing Victor's hand briefly as the Bulgarian shouldered his quidditch bag.

"Obicham te," Victor returned. He stepped outside, and with a muffled crack, was gone.

"Are you not working today?" Kyoya questioned Bill; Charlie obviously wasn't working, as he was home and not in Romania.

"Not until the afternoon; Fleur has a healer's appointment, and I got the morning off to go with her." Harry returned, a sleepy, scowling Ginny in his wake, and Bill chuckled, wordlessly offering his sister food.

"You're buying me things," she declared, eyes on Harry. "For interrupting my sleep."

"Yes your majesty," he retorted, pulling on her messy ponytail. She levelled a glare in his direction, and Harry stifled a smirk, eyes mischievous as he looked at Kyoya. "Muggle or wizarding shopping?"

"Wizarding, if you have no objections," he requested; a day of seeing the weird and wonderful things for sale in Diagon Alley would cheer him up.

"Of course not," Ginny agreed, cheering up now she'd had coffee and food. "Shall we get a move on?"

.-.

Kyoya was beginning to regret agreeing to go shopping with Harry and Ginny; he'd forgotten how determined the redhead could be, and how easily Harry would bend to her whims. His arms were heaving with shopping bags full of yet more shopping bags, and he was quite sure they'd been to every shop in wizarding London.

Still, he couldn't deny that he'd had fun, and most of his purchases were things he would have bought even without Ginny pressuring him. "Can we go home now?" Harry whined, dropping into a chair outside Fortescue's. Ginny laughed, while Kyoya privately agreed with him.

"Had enough already, have you?" she asked, earning an emphatic noise of affirmation from the Brit.

"Merlin, yes," he groaned, running a hand through his hair. "You didn't even let us stop for lunch." At Ginny's urging, they'd bought fresh paninis and eaten them on the move. "My feet are killing me."

"You'll live," Ginny insisted unsympathetically. "How are you doing, Kyoya?"

"I would… also like a rest, if it is possible," he admitted, and the girl giggled.

"Oh, alright then. Ice cream?" Both boys hummed in agreement, and Ginny wandered into the shop, not needing to ask to know their orders; they were creatures of habit, and Kyoya had changed little in two years.

"I should've remembered my bottomless bag," Harry murmured ruefully, letting his shopping bags fall to his side. There were only so many times the bags could be shrunk and placed inside another bag before the magic began to protest, even with Harry's capabilities.

"We'll manage, I'm sure. However, fitting all this into my suitcase in two weeks may prove difficult," Kyoya pointed out, and Harry grinned at him.

"Then you'll have to buy another suitcase." Ginny returned with their ice creams, a smile on her face as she handed them out, and Kyoya took his chocolate and raspberry sundae with a smile.

"Gin, sweetheart, was all this really necessary?" Harry queried, holding up the bag containing all the redhead's purchases — which he'd been conned into carrying twenty minutes into their trip — with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," she insisted, as if he was stupid for asking the question. "It's not often you let me go shopping on your Gringotts card, Harry dear. I have to make the most of it." There was a smirk on her face that made Harry roll his eyes, grumbling to himself as he licked his chocolate and butterbeer ice cream.

"Tomorrow we're staying home with the kids," Harry declared. "Give my legs a chance to recover." Kyoya and Ginny both knew he was exaggerating — Harry was in the best shape he could possibly be in, and had been since the war — they nodded, both liking the idea of a day at home.

"I'm sure Cedric would appreciate that," the redhead teased, earning a swat to the shoulder from her pseudo-brother.

"Hush, you," he scolded lightly. They ate their ice creams in silence, Kyoya quite happy to observe the patrons of the alley, until Ginny broke the peace.

"So what's been going on in your life in the last two years, Kyoya? Other than… y'know." Kyoya ignored the stab of pain in his chest as he thought of home — and by extension, the blonde he'd left behind — and shrugged.

"Host club duties. Business affairs, schoolwork, nothing particularly interesting. Nothing I haven't already told you both in emails," he reasoned. He'd kept them fairly up-to-date on his life, though there were some things that happened at Ouran that were just too ridiculous to even begin describing.

"Nothing you haven't told Harry, you mean," Ginny corrected. "He doesn't share half the good stuff, I'm sure of it." Ginny hadn't had a computer at Hogwarts, and so emailed him far less frequently than Harry did.

"I didn't leave out much!" Harry insisted feebly.

"But you _did_ leave stuff out," she retorted, catching him out. With a triumphant smirk, she turned back to Kyoya, arms folded over her chest as she leant back in her chair. "Go on, then, you. Tell me everything, from your point of view. I need to stay up to date with these things!" Kyoya sighed, but did as asked, knowing he wouldn't get out of it. He didn't have to tell her everything, at least.

.-.-.

Harry sent their bags up to their respective rooms with a flick of his wand once they arrived home, and Kyoya glanced down when a hand tugged at his trouser leg. Katya smiled shyly at him, holding her arms up in prompt, and he didn't hesitate to lift the girl up. "Hello there, little one," he greeted, smiling at her. "Haven't you grown since I last saw you?" She'd been barely five months old last time he'd seen her, and unaware of who he was.

"Seen pictures," she told him quietly. "In dad's book." Kyoya grinned, and she beamed back. "'M a big girl now." He chuckled, tugging gently at her ponytail as he carried her through to the living room.

"Yes you are," he agreed, setting her in her father's lap as she squirmed for him. Charlie grinned at them both, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Hello, little madam. You making friends with Kyoya?" She nodded furiously, smiling toothily, and curled up in the dragon tamer's lap, head on his shoulder.

"Kyo'a nice," she murmured, watching the Asian teen sit between Harry and Nikolai, who was reading a picture book with a look of concentration on his face.

Letting the conversation happen around him, Kyoya tucked his feet underneath him and basked in the atmosphere; he'd never felt a family atmosphere quite like the Burrow's, and he relished in it. It was almost like being among the host club — without the girls around, of course — but there was a calmness about it that was very different. He really had to visit more often.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tou-chan = Daddy
> 
> Okaa-chan = Mummy

Tamaki was a mess. His hair was in disarray and not its usual luscious, shiny self, his skin was pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep. He spent most of his time in his corner of despair, and there was a permanent patch of mushrooms growing in the club room. It was affecting his host club duties, and he knew it… yet he couldn't bring himself to stop. He missed Kyoya like he would miss his own arm, and the other boy wasn't replying to any of his emails after the first one.

"Takashi, I'm worried about Tama-chan." Tamaki paused outside the door, wincing at Hani's words.

"Me too," Mori replied quietly, causing the blonde's eyebrows to rise. If even Mori was concerned, he must look awful.

"Ever since Kyoya left…" Kaoru didn't need to finish his sentence, and Tamaki walked into the club room, attempting to look his natural self.

"Good afternoon, everyone; are we ready for a busy day of hosting?" he asked, trying to be chirpy but only succeeding in sounding weary. The twins exchanged a look with Haruhi, then edged forward.

"We're not hosting today, tou-chan," Hikaru told him gently. "The club is closed until you're in better health."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," Tamaki protested feebly, attempting a dramatic pose. His five fellow hosts raised eyebrows at him, and Haruhi patted his arm.

"No you're not, senpai. You've been upset since Kyoya-senpai left; did you two fight or something?" Tamaki swallowed the lump in his throat, blinking harshly as his eyes began to sting.

"Or something," he murmured, more to himself than to them. "Okay, so maybe I'm not fine. But you can't close the club because of me! Not in the last week of school!" They were always busiest during the last week, as the girls wanted to make up for all the time they'd spend without them in the summer. Personally, Tamaki couldn't wait until it was over, not now he knew how his behaviour had affected the one who mattered most.

"Your health is more important to us than hosting," Hani insisted stubbornly. "So tell us what's made you sad." Tamaki opened his mouth, but the words stuck in his throat, and he growled in frustration. Kyoya was right; he was a coward. He couldn't even tell his closest friends when he was in love. No wonder Kyoya broke up with him.

"I just miss Kyoya, okay? He didn't say goodbye," he grumbled, trying to sound convincing. By the looks on their faces, it wasn't working.

"Why don't we find out where he went and go get him to come back?" Hikaru suggested. Tamaki's head snapped up.

"You think we can do that?" he asked skeptically, raising his eyebrows. Hikaru shrugged, leaning against his twin.

"I don't see why not. Just because he didn't tell us where he went doesn't mean we can't find out."

"But then Kyoya will be mad," Tamaki retorted somewhat fearfully; he didn't want to make Kyoya any more angry than he already was.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see us," Hani insisted optimistically. The twins shared identical smirks, and Kaoru dashed to get their laptop from his bag.

"How do we do this, though?" Hikaru murmured, starting up the device. "Okaa-chan is usually the one to do stuff like this."

"It can't be too hard," Haruhi pointed out. "And if we can't find out on our own, we can always go ask Kyoya-senpai's dad." Tamaki winced at the prospect; Ootori-san wasn't exactly his biggest fan.

"Let me," he urged, taking the laptop from the redheads. "I've seen Kyoya do this a hundred times."

.-.

Irritatingly, Kyoya had covered his tracks well, and Tamaki couldn't find any trace of his whereabouts online. He'd blocked his IP, locked his credit card purchases, and there was no flight information under his name. "It looks like we have to ask Ootori-sama," Haruhi declared, sounding somewhat apprehensive. Tamaki checked his watch; school was over, and they were free to leave.

"We might as well do it now, then," he decided, shutting the laptop and getting to his feet. The rest of the hosts followed, gathering their things and allowing him to lead the way to the school gates. A quick text to his driver called a limo to them, and the teenagers piled in. Hani sat in Mori's lap for the drive to the Ootori household, worrying his lower lip and nibbling compulsively on a lollipop. Tamaki merely stared straight ahead, shoulders slumped. He was the first to get out when they arrived, and knocked on the door to the main house, waiting to be let in. "Excuse me, is Ootori-sama busy? We would like to talk to him," he requested politely. The maid offered a small smile, nodding.

"He's in his office, but he isn't in a meeting. I'll show you the way," she offered. Regardless of the fact that he could have easily found his own way to Ootori-san's office, having been to the house plenty of times, he allowed the maid to lead them there, waiting as she checked he was able to receive them. "You may go in," she told them, holding the door open. Ootori-san was sat behind his desk, eyeing them over the top of his spectacles with grey eyebrows raised.

"This is unexpected," he drawled, and Tamaki cleared his throat nervously.

"We were wondering if you could tell us where Kyoya has gone," he requested, stuttering only slightly.

"If my son has not told you himself, it is not my place to give you that information," the Ootori head replied evenly. Tamaki stifled a sigh of frustration.

"Please, sir. We think he's sad, and Tamaki has been sad since he left, and I want everyone to be happy again," Hani pleaded with wide eyes and a wobbling lower lip. He really was pulling out all the stops. Ootori-san's eyebrows rose even higher, and dark eyes narrowed on Tamaki. The blonde gulped, not sure how to respond to the intense stare.

"Gentlemen, if you would allow me to speak to Suoh-kun alone for a moment," Kyoya's father prompted. The other hosts shared uneasy looks, but obeyed, filing out of the office until Tamaki was left alone. There was a long silence, in which Tamaki shifted anxiously from foot to foot, before Ootori-san spoke. "I have known for many years your feelings for my son were very… intense." Tamaki's eyes went comically wide, and he felt the blood drain from his face.

"E-excuse me?" he asked feebly, attempting obliviousness.

"I assumed he did not feel the same, however," Ootori-san continued, ignoring the interruption. "Until he came home one day and locked himself in his room, distraught." Tamaki winced, not needing to ask to know what the older man was talking about. "You upset my son greatly, Suoh-kun," he told the blonde, expression stern.

"I can explain," Tamaki blurted, before slapping a hand over his mouth. Ootori-san gestured for him to go on, and he took a steadying breath. "Kyoya and I were… together," admitted, amazed at how surprisingly easy it was to admit it, and yet how much it hurt to use past tense. "For several months. He wanted to tell people — you and his mother and siblings, my father, the rest of the host club — but I was reluctant. I was a coward, and I didn't want to face their scorn. Kyoya got tired of trying to convince me, and broke up with me. It was my fault."

"Yes, it was," Ootori-san agreed easily. "What do you plan to do when you see Kyoya again?" Tamaki sighed, wanting to think out his answer; it could make or break his future with Kyoya, if he had one.

"I want to get down on my knees and beg him to forgive me," he told his ex-boyfriend's father. "And I want to ask for another chance. No hiding, no lying to our families. I love your son, Ootori-sama, and I'm sorry for the way I made him feel. But I need to know where he is so I can tell him that."

"I haven't always been fond of you," Ootori-san started, making Tamaki wince, expecting a refusal. "But if you make my son happy, I do not have a problem. However, you must keep him happy, or you will become very well acquainted with my family's armed response team." Tamaki swallowed, nodding rapidly.

"I'll do my best, sir," he vowed. "Does that mean you'll tell me where he is?" Kyoya's father reached into a desk drawer, pulling out a thin file.

"Kyoya has gone to visit an old friend of his, in England," he explained, passing Tamaki the file. "He will be staying with them for two weeks. I warn you now, they will be difficult to find." Tamaki smiled, hope bubbling in his chest as he read the papers over.

"Difficult is not impossible," he countered. "Thank you, Ootori-sama," he said gratefully, offering a bow. The greying man inclined his head, meeting Tamaki's gaze.

"I'm giving you an opportunity," he told the teen. "Don't mess it up."

"I won't," Tamaki promised eagerly. "I swear, Kyoya is more important to me than anything." Ootori-san smiled, looking pleased.

"Then I am glad my son has such a devoted lover. I wish you all the best, Suoh-kun." Tamaki bowed respectfully once more, then left the office, seeing the rest of the host club gathered outside in anticipation.

"Kyoya's in England," he declared, holding up the folder. "So pack a bag, everyone; we're going to Europe." Hani cheered from Mori's shoulders, and Haruhi gaped.

"We're all going to England?" she asked incredulously, and Tamaki shrugged.

"We'll take my father's jet," he told her. "But we need to hurry, before someone steals Kyoya's heart and he stays there forever." He didn't like the sound of this 'old friend', and Kyoya was vulnerable. Neither of them would be okay again until they were together, he knew it.

The group left the Ootori house, piling back into Tamaki's limo, and the blonde barely paid attention to the conversation as the driver made his rounds, dropping everyone off at their respective houses. He was too busy booking his father's jet, and reading through the file Ootori-san had given him; England was small, it wouldn't take too long to find Kyoya. It would just take a little determination.

.-.

Within the hour, all six members of the host club were on the Suoh family jet, preparing for take-off. The twins were happily engrossed in a movie on the large TV, Kaoru's head resting in his twin's lap, while Hani was pigging out on all the cake the flight attendants could offer. Haruhi seemed to be in a state of shock, while Tamaki was sat in a corner, furiously pouring over his notepad, writing a few lines before crossing them out with a growl of frustration. None of the others asked him what he was doing, or dared disturb him; at least, not until it was declared lunch time, then Haruhi took it upon herself to make sure her upperclassman ate.

They landed in a small airfield on the outskirts of London, and Tamaki smiled as he stood to depart, tearing off the topmost page of his notepad and folding it, sticking it in his jacket pocket. He led the way, nodding at the driver who greeted him. "We're looking for a place called Ottery St Catchpole," he told the man, who smiled.

"Not a problem, sir." Tamaki grinned in relief, hoping Kyoya wouldn't be as difficult to find as his father had anticipated.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kyoya started to settle into being at the Burrow, completely oblivious of his friends' approach, he was quickly roped into part of what Harry dubbed 'the babysitting team'. The Burrow was where the kids were looked after while their parents were at work, and with Harry, Ginny and Charlie being the only ones currently not working, they were the ones who had to help Molly keep an eye on them. Kyoya didn't mind helping; he liked the kids, even if most of them were too young to be properly entertaining. With five children under the age of four, they needed all the eyes they could get.

"We're going out," Harry declared that morning, stood in front of Kyoya. The Asian teen raised an eyebrow, bouncing Katya on one knee. The little redheaded girl had taken a shine to him for reasons he didn't know, but she was adorable.

"Where?" he queried, perplexed.

"Come look at a house with me," the Brit pleaded, smiling. "I haven't told Ced yet, but I think this is the one." Kyoya smiled at the excitement on his friend's face, and set Katya on the floor, watching her run off to play with her cousins.

"Sure, why not?" he agreed. Harry beamed, calling out to Ginny where they were going while Kyoya got shoes and a jacket. Walking out of the house, Kyoya looped his arm through Harry's, and braced himself for the uncomfortable sensation of being squeezed through a tube. His knees buckled when they landed, and Harry held him up until he could regain his composure. "I hate that," he muttered, making Harry chuckle.

"What do you think?" he asked, prompting Kyoya to look up. The house in front of them was a decent-sized, grey-stone building, with a small porch and a cobblestone wall edging the front garden. "Five bedrooms, a huge kitchen, and two acres of land," Harry told him, sounding proud.

"It's certainly pretty to look at," Kyoya agreed, making Harry's smile widened as he pulled Kyoya closer, taking a key from his pocket.

"I'll show you around." The house was just as pretty on the inside as it was on the outside, and Harry was right about the kitchen. The living room was large, yet homey, and the bedrooms were all good-sized. "Can't you just imagine it?" Harry gushed, stood in the middle of the smallest bedroom. "We could paint the walls something pastel, yellow maybe, set up a cot in the corner and the changing table on the other side. Luna said she'd paint a mural, whatever we wanted, and then we could change it when the baby moved out to make room for another." Kyoya raised both eyebrows, hiding a smile.

"You really are looking forward to being a father, aren't you?" Harry beamed at him, eyes bright.

"It's all I ever wanted," he told the younger boy. "And… can you keep a secret, Ky?" Kyoya nodded, stepping closer when Harry beckoned him. "I think I'm pregnant already," he admitted, a shy smile on his lips. Kyoya gaped at him, gaze flicking down to Harry's flat stomach.

"You… you think so?" he asked. Harry nodded, hand automatically resting on his abdomen.

"I've been feeling nauseous lately, especially in the mornings, and some foods have been setting me off. I haven't dared check yet; Ced's going to be furious! He didn't want kids until after we're married," he fretted, biting his lip. "And I'm only nineteen, as well."

"Cedric will be overjoyed," Kyoya insisted. "He might say he wants to wait, but have you not seen his face when he watches you playing with the kids? He wants a child just as much as you do, Harry; if you are pregnant, he'll be so happy." Harry's expression brightened, a grin creeping across his face.

"You really think that?" Kyoya nodded, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "I want to do the test," the nineteen year-old said, pulling his wand from his holster.

"Do you not want Cedric to be the first to know…?" Kyoya trailed off when Harry shook his head, clasping his friend's hand.

"I want you to be here with me when I do it." He looked nervous, and Kyoya realised he was preparing himself for a negative result, convinced he was overreacting. Nodding firmly, Kyoya stepped back, watching Harry take a deep breath and raise his wand, murmuring a word Kyoya didn't quite catch and pressing the tip to his stomach. There was a pause, before Harry's stomach began to glow a soft green colour, and Harry dropped his wand.

"What does green mean?" Kyoya prompted, watching as Harry's eyes went wide.

"Green means positive," the teen breathed, stunned. Kyoya's jaw dropped, and Harry looked up at him, beaming. "Ky, I'm pregnant." Kyoya didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms tightly around Harry, lifting him off his feet in his excitement.

"That's fantastic news!" he declared firmly, grinning. "Congratulations, Harry-kun."

"I'm pregnant," Harry repeated in disbelief. "Oh, Merlin, how am I going to tell Cedric?" Kyoya laughed, arm still draped over his friend's shoulder.

"I think get him to agree to buying this house, first," he suggested. "Then drop the pregnancy bomb on him. But he'll be happy," he confirmed. "I have to ask, though… I thought you had spells to stop this sort of thing?" Harry's cheeks went red, and he dropped his gaze.

"We get a bit carried away sometimes," he admitted quietly. "We don't always remember the spells." Kyoya laughed, shaking his head in exasperation; it wouldn't surprise him if, subconsciously, they both forgot the spells in the hopes of something exactly like this happening.

"We should get back to the Burrow," Kyoya realised, checking his watch. "Everyone will start coming home from work soon." Harry squeaked, wringing his hands nervously.

"Oh, Merlin, how can I pretend to Cedric that everything's normal? I can't lie to him!" he worried. Kyoya shrugged, directing him towards the stairs.

"Then just tell him," he suggested. "Tonight." Harry took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell him tonight. It's probably for the best, anyway; when Hermione got pregnant, Molly noticed the symptoms and blurted it out over dinner before she'd even had the chance to tell Ron." Kyoya winced, imagining that hadn't gone down well.

The pair of them left the house after one wistful glance from Harry, then apparated back to the Burrow. While Kyoya managed to keep his face neutral, Harry looked nervous, and Kyoya hid a rueful smile; he'd be impressed if Harry could even wait until that evening to tell Cedric. "What do you think of the house, then?" Harry asked, voice falsely casual as he pushed open the front door.

"It's beautiful," Kyoya said honestly; he could see Harry and Cedric starting a family there. "I like it." Harry beamed in pleasure, laughing as Bill's eldest daughter Victoire came rushing in, winding her arms around Harry's legs.

"Uncle Harry, uncle Harry!" she exclaimed. "Nikolai is being mean to me!" Harry raised an eyebrow, allowing the girl to tug him into the living room, Kyoya following.

"Nick, are you being mean to Victoire?" Harry asked, hands on his hips. The boy scowled, shaking his head.

"I didn't do anything! She was hogging all the blocks so I knocked her castle down to get her to share with me!" he insisted. Harry sighed, seeing the scattering of building blocks on the floor.

"Vic, poppet, you need to share your toys, yeah? But that doesn't make what Nick did acceptable. Apologise and play nicely together, alright?" Nick scowled, but both children grudgingly apologised, building the blocks back up.

"What happened?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows, entering the room with Louis on her hip. "I left the room for two minutes to change this one, they were playing fine before."

"Vic hogged the castle blocks, apparently," Harry explained dryly. Ginny huffed, rolling her eyes and passing Louis off to the black-haired Brit.

"It's a good thing Bill will be home in a bit," she murmured. "Fleur's in the kitchen with mum and Charlie, they're getting dinner on I think." There was the whoosh of the floo going, before Cedric's voice called out a greeting. Harry went pale, and Kyoya nudged him in the side pointedly; he'd give it away to everyone if he acted like that. Ginny merely gave him an odd look as he took a deep breath, managing a bright smile when Cedric walked in.

"Hello, gorgeous," the Hufflepuff greeted, pulling his fiancé into a kiss. "And hello to you, too, little man," he added with a grin, kissing Louis' downy blonde hair.

"Hi," Harry replied, and Kyoya resisted the urge to groan when his friend's voice came out shaky. Harry was a terrible liar when it came to Cedric. "How was work?"

"Fine; paperwork, the usual. Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, fine," Harry insisted with an overly bright smile, which had Cedric's eyes darkening in concern. The Hufflepuff's gaze moved to Kyoya, who merely shook his head, offering a reassuring smile. Cedric didn't look convinced, but he let it go as the noise from the kitchen heralded Bill's arrival home. Louis squirmed in Harry's arms at the sound of his father's voice, making the green-eyed teen chuckle. "I'd better get this one to his daddy," he mused, slipping past Cedric to get to the kitchen.

"Is he alright?" Cedric asked, directing his question to Kyoya.

"He's fine," he assured. "He's just… had some shocking news. He'll tell you later tonight, don't push him." Cedric raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively. "It's his news to tell, not mine." The Hufflepuff scowled playfully.

"Where's the fun in that? Come on, I won't tell him you told me." Kyoya shook his head, smiling.

"You'll want him to be the one to tell you. It's nothing bad, I promise." Cedric sighed and relented, picking Nikolai up by the waist and dangling him upside down as he carried the boy into the kitchen, Kyoya following with an amused grin on his lips. At some point, Victor had returned, and he and Charlie were quietly making out against the kitchen counter.

"Boys, do you really have to do that in here?" Molly tutted, sighing. Charlie whined as he pulled back from his husband, taking his son from Cedric with a grin.

"How was practise?" Kyoya asked the Bulgarian in interest. Victor shrugged, reaching down to pick up his daughter as she raced towards him.

"It went well," he replied. "I'm confident about the match this weekend. By the way, I have your tickets," he added, addressing Kyoya, Harry and Cedric.

"Brilliant." Hermione walked in through the back door, immediately collapsing into a chair with a sigh.

"Merlin, I'll be so glad when I can go on maternity leave," she groaned, slipping her court shoes off and smiling when Charlie patted his lap in prompt for her to put her feet in it. Her blouse was untucked, and her skirt unbuttoned a little to give her growing stomach some room, and she sighed in pleasure as Charlie's fingers began to massage her feet.

"Just three more weeks," Ginny said supportively, reaching over to squeeze her shoulder.

"I take it Ron's not back yet?" the brunette presumed, and Harry shook his head.

"No, not yet. It's only just gone five, though, give him some time." It turned out they didn't have to wait long; Ron arrived within ten minutes of his wife, kissing her chastely before shedding his auror robe over the back of his chair.

"That's everyone, then," Arthur declared, smiling. "I'll help you plate up." He stood, aiding his wife with a flick of his wand, and Kyoya waited patiently for his plate to be filled, murmuring his thanks. He kept an eye on Harry throughout the meal, seeing his friend steadfastly avoiding the chicken with a somewhat nauseous look on his face, and stuttering every time Cedric asked him something. With a sigh, he hoped Harry told his partner tonight; the Gryffindor wasn't very good at keeping secrets from the Hufflepuff, and it showed.

When dinner was over, the large family began to disperse throughout the house; Fleur back up to bed, Bill, Charlie and Victor to the living room with the kids, Ginny to her room to call Will, and Hermione and Ron to the garden for some fresh air. That left Kyoya, Harry and Cedric in the kitchen with the two Weasley parents, and Kyoya offered his friend a smile. "I'm going to go sit in the living room," he declared, giving Harry a pointed look. The green-eyed teen looked panicked in reply, but blanked his expression when Cedric turned to him.

"Ced, why don't we go up to our room for a bit?" Harry suggested quietly. "I need to talk to you about something." Silently wishing his friend good luck, Kyoya wandered through to the living room, curling up in a free armchair. He knew Harry's panicking would be for nothing; Cedric would be ecstatic at the news of a child.

He looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs, raising an eyebrow as Cedric stopped in the doorway, face pale, eyes wide. "What's up, Ced?" Bill queried, looking at him in concern.

"I'm gonna be a dad," the Hufflepuff breathed, shocked. Kyoya could hear the simultaneous gasp of every person in the room. "Harry's pregnant. I'm going to be a father." After a beat of silence, a loud cheer went up from the men in the room, and Hermione whooped happily. Harry timidly peeked out from behind Cedric, a shy smile on his face.

"Uh, surprise, everyone," he murmured, making Charlie laugh.

"Congratulations, the pair of you!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet to bundle the couple in a hug. "That's fantastic news!" Hugs and congratulations were exchanged, and when Kyoya stepped forward to embrace Cedric, the brunette grinned.

"You knew, didn't you?" he checked, and Kyoya shrugged.

"Harry did the test this afternoon while he was out with me. I told him to tell you tonight before he let it slip some other time." Cedric laughed, hugging him tightly.

"Bloody brilliant," he declared, a beaming smile on his face as he broke away, pulling Harry into a deep kiss. "We're going to be parents," he whispered, the look of awe on his face so intense, it made Kyoya wish — not for the first time — that he'd been born a wizard, if only so he could still feel the joy of siring a child of his own flesh and blood.


	7. Chapter 7

The hosts had been driving for several hours, and the twins were beginning to get bored. Which, of course, they complained about. Loudly. "How much further?" Tamaki asked the driver, who shrugged.

"We're in Ottery St Catchpole now," the man replied. "But I can't think of where this Burrow place might be. It's not got a street name or anything, it's probably one of those houses out in the back end of nowhere."

"We'll find it," Tamaki insisted in determination. The driver chuckled, pulling into a narrow country road, and Tamaki winced as branches scraped the windows.

"Not sure how much further I can take you, sirs," the driver admitted. "These roads aren't exactly limo-friendly."

"We can walk," Haruhi suggested with a half-shrug. "How hard can it be to find a house in a field?" Well, after Haruhi had suggested it, they could hardly back down, could they?

"Pull over when you can," Tamaki directed. "We'll walk." Their driver did as instructed, pulling over in the gravelled driveway of a place called 'Phoenix Farm'.

"Just call when you need picking up, Mr Suoh," the driver told him, before winding down the window and rolling away.

"Which way, then?" Hikaru asked, hands on his hips as he peered around the fields.

"I see water!" Hani declared, perched high on Mori's shoulders. "I think it's a pond, or something."

"Let's go there, then," Tamaki suggested, already walking in the direction Hani was pointing. "It's a start."

.-.

As they drew closer, Tamaki was surprised to see a tall house that looked like it shouldn't be standing, the design a mis-match of brick and wood and stone. A couple of chickens wandered around outside it, and he could hear voices coming from the back yard. "Is there a sign?" he asked quietly, not wanting to barge into some random commoner's house. The twins peered around, before Kaoru let out an exclamation of triumph.

"The Burrow!" he told them, pointing at a lopsided wooden sign. Tamaki beamed; they'd found Kyoya! At least, they'd found his friend's house, which was one step closer to finding Kyoya.

"To the yard!" Leading the way around the side of the house, carefully avoiding the chickens, the group paused when they heard laughing that could only belong to their friend. Tamaki's heart clenched; it had been a long time since he'd heard Kyoya laugh.

Turning the corner, Tamaki froze as he spotted a familiar head of black hair, tilted back and laughing breathlessly as he lifted a little redheaded girl into the air. The girl squealed happily, giggling and babbling nonsensical words as Kyoya spun her around, completely unlike the Shadow King Tamaki was used to. "Kyoya, if you drop my daughter!" one of the redheaded men warned, and Kyoya laughed.

"Relax, Charlie, she's fine. See?" he said, coming to a halt and placing the little girl on the ground. She swayed for a moment, disoriented, then giggled and ran off to join some other children. Kyoya was approached by another black-haired teen, this one with bright emerald eyes, who snickered and hugged him around the shoulders.

"Ignore him. He gets a little overprotective of the kids sometimes, he doesn't even let Viktor take them flying!" the teen said with a teasing look towards Charlie. Tamaki's blood boiled at the sight of someone touching _his_ Kyoya like that. Kyoya turned, opening his mouth to say something to the shorter teen, then froze as he spotted Tamaki and the rest of the hosts.

"Tamaki…w-what are you doing here?" he asked quietly, eyes wide. Tamaki's stomach flip-flopped, and he had to resist the urge to sweep Kyoya into a tight hug and never let go.

"Your dad told me where you were. I was worried," Tamaki replied simply. The green-eyed teen with his arm still looped around Kyoya looked at Tamaki calculatingly.

"Tamaki? You're Suoh Tamaki?" he asked in fluent Japanese, surprising Tamaki. He hadn't thought anyone other than the host club would understand him speaking Japanese.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Tamaki said defensively. The teen started forward angrily, but Kyoya grabbed him around the waist, holding him back.

"Harry, don't!" he cried, restraining the teen. Harry struggled in Kyoya's grip for a moment, then relaxed with a resigned sigh.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat him to a pulp for what he did to you," he asked Kyoya in English, though Tamaki still understood.

"Because it's my fault, too. Besides, I rather like Tamaki's face how it is, and you not in jail for assault," he pointed out. A tall man with light brown hair moved to Harry's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, love. This is something Kyoya needs to sort out for himself," he urged calmly, sliding an arm around Harry's hips before looking to Kyoya. "If you need anything, let us know. We'll keep your other friends occupied out here if you want to talk to Tamaki alone." Kyoya smiled thankfully at the man, nodding.

"Thank you, Cedric, I think that might be best. Harry… I can handle it, okay? Thank you for your concern, but I can handle it. I need to do this," he told his friend. Harry frowned, but nodded, sinking back into Cedric's arms. Tamaki felt his anger lessen slightly at the sight, glad Kyoya wasn't involved with the raven-haired teen.

"I know. But if you need someone to give him a good smack, just give me a yell," Harry added with a grin, earning a light whack on the shoulder from Cedric. Kyoya chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"If anyone's going to be smacking him, it'll be me," he assured the older teen, before turning away to face Tamaki. Tamaki's breath hitched as he finally saw Kyoya properly, saw the pain etched on his best friend's face. "Tamaki, we need to talk. Follow me," he ordered shortly, not even waiting for a reply before heading towards the house. Tamaki shared an uneasy glance with Haruhi, but rushed after the bespectacled teen, following him inside. Kyoya was silent as he led the way up the stairs, into a room. Kyoya's laptop on the dresser gave away the current owner of the room, as well as the distinct lack of mess.

Once Tamaki was inside, Kyoya turned the lock, facing the door. "…Kyo-kun?" Tamaki murmured questioningly, breaking the silence.

"Why are you here, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, his voice hollow, forehead resting against the door.

"What? I'm here to see you, of course," Tamaki replied, and Kyoya scoffed.

"You don't travel halfway across the world just to see someone, Tamaki. What's the real reason? Is there a problem with club finances?" he asked, his voice monotone. Tamaki growled, his temper snapping.

"God damn it, Kyoya, look at me!" he burst out. Kyoya turned slowly, empty grey eyes meeting impassioned violet.

"What?" Kyoya gritted out. Tamaki took a step forward, reaching out towards him.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you. I'm here because it's been three days and I miss you so much it hurts. I'm here because I want to apologise for being so secretive about our relationship, and beg you for another chance. I'm here because I love you, Kyo-chan." Both boys froze after that declaration, and Tamaki turned away, mentally cursing his big mouth.

"You… you love me?" Kyoya asked, sounding genuinely perplexed by the notion. Tamaki chuckled, moving to cup Kyoya's cheek with his hand. He'd always avoided saying 'I love you' to Kyoya, even in jest, not wanting to admit to himself he was in that deep.

"How could I not? You're beautiful, Kyoya, and smart, and honest, and amazing. You put up with all my crazy plans and ideas where anyone else would tell me no, and I'm sorry it took both of us getting hurt before I admitted how I felt about you," he breathed. Kyoya's eyes fluttered closed, before snapping open again, and backing away.

"We can't," he insisted, and Tamaki frowned.

"Do you not… feel the same?" he asked hesitantly. Kyoya laughed humourlessly.

"That's not the problem, Tama-kun. We can't do this," he repeated. Tamaki moved to claim Kyoya's lips, sliding his arms around his thin waist.

"Do you love me? Because that's all that matters. If you love me, I don't care about the host club, or my father, or the rest of the world. All I need is you, Kyoya. And if you don't love me, then… I'll control my feelings and try not to let them affect our friendship. So, do you love me?" Tamaki's lips were inches away from Kyoya's, their breath mingling and the heady scent of Kyoya's cologne making Tamaki's brain fog. Tamaki's body was pressed so close to the other's it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began, the blonde's arousal pressing into Kyoya's thigh.

"Yes." The word was barely a whisper, but Tamaki caught it, and he could almost feel the joy exploding from his heart.

"Then we can do this," he murmured in reply, before pressing his lips to Kyoya's. The dark-haired boy only gave the slightest protest before giving into the kiss, his hands gripping at the back of Tamaki's shirt, their tongues dancing the familiar dance that both of them had missed so much. They eventually broke apart, panting heavily, and Kyoya pulled away before Tamaki could kiss him again.

"Wait," he interrupted, and Tamaki looked at him apprehensively. "I need to know things won't change as soon as we get home. I need to know you won't go back to your old self and shove us back in the closet once you're surrounded by doting girls. I understand what you have to do for the host club, and we need the money that you bring in, but… I need to be able to trust you." Kyoya looked pained as he said this, like he didn't really want to say it aloud, but Tamaki shook his head, racking his brain to think of an adequate gesture to show Kyoya how much he meant to him. His eyes caught the glint of light from the family ring on his finger, and he had an idea. Slipping the ring off his finger, he took Kyoya's hand tenderly in his, staring into the mercury eyes he loved so much.

"I promise you that you are now and will always be the only one for me. As much as I flirt with those girls, I want you to know that it is always you I'm thinking of. I will always love you, and will never neglect our relationship like I used to," he vowed, sliding the ring onto Kyoya's finger. His lover's eyes were wide in shock, staring at the silver Suoh ring.

"Tama-chan… I can't accept that, it's your family ring," he began, but Tamaki cut him off with a kiss.

"And you are my family. I can get another one off my father, it won't be a big deal. Of course, I'll have to explain to him why you're wearing that one, but… he likes you. I think he'll be okay with it, with us." Kyoya managed to tear his gaze away from the ring, meeting Tamaki's eyes.

"We're really doing this?" he asked, stunned. "Telling families, the host club, being together for real?"

"We're really doing this," Tamaki confirmed, grinning. "And I am so, so sorry for making you feel like I didn't care. I just… I thought you knew. I thought you knew everything for the club is just an act."

"Well don't just assume things like that next time," Kyoya retorted somewhat sharply. "I love you, Tamaki, but I won't put up with it again. If you fall into old habits when we get home, we're through, for good."

"I won't," Tamaki promised quickly, squeezing Kyoya's hands in his. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kyo-chan. How can I do that if I mess this up?" he retorted, grinning. Kyoya chuckled, leaning in for a languid kiss.

"Getting ahead of yourself, there?" he teased, making Tamaki grin and shake his head.

"Planning for the future," he corrected. "So, if you don't mind me asking… how do you have friends in England?"

"I was over here four years ago when dad had some business deals to make," Kyoya explained. "I ran into Harry in London, and… everything snowballed from there. Would you like to meet them? Properly?" Tamaki looked at him in surprise; if he was honest, he hadn't planned much after finding Kyoya and convincing him of his love.

"I'd love to," he agreed, making Kyoya smile. The black-haired teen took his boyfriend's hand, pulling him from the room and back downstairs, heading for the back door. Tamaki took a deep breath, preparing to convince them all that he wasn't going to hurt Kyoya again; some of the guys had looked pretty scary, and could probably kick his ass without breaking a sweat.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoya's palms felt clammy as he led Tamaki out into the garden, where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting. Why did Tamaki have to arrive on a Saturday, when everyone was home? "Well?" Harry prompted, raising an eyebrow. Kyoya shot him a look, shoulder pressing against Tamaki's.

"We're figuring things out," Kyoya told him quietly. "We talked, and… things are going to be different this time around." Harry sighed, looking torn.

"Are you happy?" he asked eventually, the threat still in his eyes as he stared at Tamaki. Kyoya glanced to the side at the blonde, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Very happy," he confirmed, seeing Tamaki grin at him. Harry offered a tentative smile, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

"Then I won't punch him in the face," he promised, and Kyoya laughed.

"Thank you," he replied dryly. "Tamaki, this is my very good friend, Harry Potter. Harry, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki gulped nervously as Harry gazed at him apprehensively.

"If you hurt him again, I'll hunt you down and break every bone in your body," he declared, drawing a whimper from the blonde that made Kyoya snicker.

"I won't hurt him," Tamaki promised, holding out a hand for Harry to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Harry, sweetheart, you can stop glaring now," Cedric remarked in amusement, hand resting on his lover's shoulder while the other stretched out to Tamaki. "I'm Cedric Diggory, Harry's fiancé. We've heard a lot about you, Tamaki."

"At least some of it good, I hope," Tamaki replied with a weak laugh.

"Is everyone happy again now?" Kyoya turned at the voice, letting out a quiet chuckle upon seeing the rest of the hosts stood somewhat awkwardly by the garden gate.

"I can't believe you all came here. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?" Hikaru retorted with a smirk, eyebrows raised.

"Bloody hell, Kyoya," Charlie cut in, his Japanese slightly stilted, eyeing the Hitachiin twins in astonishment. "You really weren't kidding. We can't let these two meet Fred and George. Ever." Kyoya laughed, even as both twins looked to him in intrigue.

"Fred and George?" Kaoru queried.

"Who are Fred and George?" Hikaru finished for him.

"Your Western counterparts," Kyoya told them. "They run a joke shop, so I'm afraid they're working right now and can't be here." Both twins looked intrigued at this, and Harry groaned.

"We'll have to tell the twins to stay at their flat tonight," he murmured. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Damn, I wish I could speak English. Tamaki, what are they saying?" Hikaru asked impatiently. Tamaki merely smirked at his friends, glad to have something over them for once.

"Where would be the fun in that?" he retorted.

"Um, guys?" Haruhi cut in tentatively. "Is everything cool now? Because, y'know, my dad's only letting me miss one day of school, and it's night time back home." Tamaki pouted, even as the other hosts nodded in agreement.

"Well I still have another week and a half here," Kyoya told them. "My apologies for missing the last week of school without warning, but my father has allowed me two weeks."

"I'm staying with Kyoya," Tamaki added, surprising the black-haired teen at his side. "We have some things to work out, and my dad won't care if I miss the last week. You're all welcome to take my jet back, though."

"What about the club? The girls won't like you not being there for the last few days, especially the seniors," Hani pointed out. The senior girls were spending practically every free moment in the club room, determined to see as much of the hosts as they could before they graduated. Similarly, Hani and Mori's fans were equally determined, as both boys would graduate at the end of the year.

"We'll make it up to them," Tamaki assured. "Send each of my regulars flowers, and a free photobook." He glanced to Kyoya, checking it was acceptable, and after a few mental calculations Kyoya nodded. They could afford that.

"Yes, boss," Kaoru chirped, saluting. "We'd better get back to the jet. You sure you're not coming with us?" Tamaki glanced back at Kyoya, offering a tentative smile.

"No, no, I'm definitely staying. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." Kyoya found himself smothered in a crushing group hug, and he laughed, attempting to hug whoever was closest — he thought it was Hani. Eventually, the group parted, and with short bows towards the gathered Weasleys, they left the garden and started towards where their driver had left them. When they were out of sight, Tamaki turned to Kyoya, grinning like a child at Christmas. "So, aren't you going to introduce me?" At some point, the blonde's hand had slipped back into his own, but Kyoya couldn't bring himself to mind. Tugging his boyfriend over to the blanket spread on the grass, he picked Katya up when she held out her arms expectantly, balancing her easily on his hip.

"This," he told Tamaki, "is Katya. Katya, this is my boyfriend Tamaki. He's apologised for not being very nice to me." Katya turned scrutinising dark eyes on the blonde, who fidgeted under the toddler's gaze. Suddenly, she stuck her arms out in his direction, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Uh, you want me to carry you?" Tamaki realised, and Katya nodded. Kyoya gave the teen an encouraging look when Tamaki glanced at him in panic, knowing it wasn't the first child he'd held. Katya switched to the blonde's grasp with ease, grinning at him.

"Hi," she chirped, making him smile.

"Hey, pretty lady. I like your dress," Tamaki replied, and Katya beamed. Kyoya chuckled quietly, rolling his eyes at Charlie so his boyfriend couldn't see. He doubted there was a girl or woman in the world that was immune to Tamaki's charms, and the fact that those charms were only interested in him was intensely flattering.

"She's found her new favourite person, then," Viktor mused ruefully, making Charlie snigger.

"Don't worry, it'll be mum again when she finds out what's for dinner." Almost on cue, Molly stuck her head out of the back door, calling them in for tea. Tamaki set Katya down so she could run in with the other kids, taking his place at Kyoya's side once more.

"She's sweet," he murmured, a soft smile on his face. Kyoya bumped their shoulders together gently, twining their fingers almost instinctively.

"She's my favourite," he conspired quietly. He'd been there for Katya's birth, unlike the rest of the extended Weasley children, and she had a special place in his heart after that.

"Tamaki, I presume?" The blonde stiffened at Molly's even tone, but Kyoya merely squeezed his hand.

"He's punishing himself enough, Molly," he assured. "Things are forgiven." She eyed them both carefully for a long moment, then smiled softly, patting his cheek.

"Then I'd best set an extra place at the table, hadn't I?" Kyoya grinned at her in thanks, leading Tamaki through to the large dining table. Looking around, he saw anything overtly magical had been hidden, and the elder boys were filling plates by hand. A chair that definitely hadn't existed five minutes ago was beside his own, and Ginny was busy setting out a place setting there.

"There's so many of you in one room!" Tamaki breathed, stunned. Kyoya only hoped he had the grace to keep any comments regarding 'commoners' to himself. Hopefully at least some of his scoldings had sunk in.

"We're a big family," Harry said with a chuckle. "You should see it when everyone's here; we have to eat outside, there's no room anywhere else." Tamaki's eyes were round at the prospect, making Kyoya chuckle. He rather thought he'd like having Tamaki at the Burrow with him.

.-.

Unfortunately, it was too good to last. After only three days of blissful peace, Kyoya wandered into their shared bedroom the find Tamaki on the phone, a distressed look on his face. "Father, please, is this absolutely urgent? I'm having a lot of fun here, and Kyoya's making the trip very educational." Kyoya's brow furrowed in curiosity, and he perched on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently. After a long pause, in which Suoh-san was clearly talking, Tamaki sighed despondently. "Yes, father," he murmured. "I'll see you soon." Hanging up, he collapsed on the bed, wriggling until his head was in Kyoya's lap. "My dad wants me home," he muttered, pouting. Kyoya's frown deepened.

"Why?"

"Emergency business meeting, he wants me to be part of it. He won't explain why, but he's sending the jet to pick me up." Kyoya tangled his fingers in blonde hair, his good mood quickly evaporating. "For what it's worth, I really don't want to go."

"For what it's worth, I don't want you to go," Kyoya replied softly, thumb stroking over the teen's high cheekbones. "But I only have a week left, it won't be forever. And the separation won't be as painful as before, as we both know it's only temporary, and we're still together." Tamaki heaved himself into a sitting position, leaning in to press their lips together.

"Any separation from you is painful," he replied, the completely earnest expression on his face the only reason Kyoya didn't laugh at the cheesiness of the line. Tamaki was the kind of person who said those things and meant it, and he loved him for it.

"We can call each other," he pointed out. "And email, and Skype." Tamaki sighed, forehead resting against Tamaki's.

"It's not the same, though. I've been having so much fun just being with you here, away from the pressure of everything back home. And all the Weasleys are so nice and welcoming," he added, making Kyoya smile. Unsurprisingly, Tamaki and Ginny got on like a house on fire, and the rest of the Weasleys — after a brief period of cold-shouldering from Harry, who couldn't quite forgive him for upsetting Kyoya — all liked the excitable blonde.

"Harry and Cedric are getting married at the end of the summer," Kyoya pointed out. "And there's a plus-one on my invitation." Tamaki looked up with hopeful eyes, making Kyoya chuckle. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not," he replied, a teasing smile on his lips. It would involve having to tell Tamaki about magic before then, but he could do that.

"Really?" Tamaki checked, and Kyoya kissed him chastely.

"Of course. I can't show up without a date, can I?" he reasoned. "And I'm sure everyone would enjoy seeing you. So, Suoh Tamaki, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to England for a week, and to Harry and Cedric's wedding?" Tamaki grinned, linking their fingers together.

"I suppose I should, to save you the embarrassment of arriving without a date, hadn't I?" he murmured coyly. Kyoya smiled, kissing him in thanks.

"So you'll be back here in a few weeks, don't worry. And I'm sure we can spend a week apart; we'll just have to make up for it when I get back home," he added, a smirk tugging at his lips. Tamaki's eyes grew hooded, and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

"Oh, definitely," he agreed, leaning back as Kyoya shifted, hovering over him on the bed, knees either side of his waist. The dark-haired teen ducked his head, their lips meeting hotly.

"For now, however, I should say goodbye to you privately. Give you something to remember me by when you're back home surrounded by pretty girls and handsome men all week," he growled, easily holding himself up with one hand as his other worked the buttons of Tamaki's shirt. The blonde arched into the touch, letting out a needy whimper.

"I never look at anyone else, you know that," he insisted, panting slightly. Kyoya's smirk widened, and he sucked at the pale skin of Tamaki's neck until there was a dark red mark.

"Still, it would be remiss of me not to mark what's mine." Tamaki groaned lowly, making Kyoya chuckle. If he wasn't going to be getting any for a week, he'd have to make this one last.

.-.-.

Tamaki was waiting at the airfield nine hours later, having said his goodbyes to the Weasleys and promised to return for the wedding, his hand gripping Kyoya's like a lifeline. "Do you think my dad would be mad if I just stayed here?" he asked, making Kyoya snicker.

"He'd probably fly over here and force you home himself," he pointed out. Tamaki's expression was pondering, as if he was tempted to try just that, so Kyoya nudged him towards the waiting jet. "Go, please your father; you want to be on his good side for when you tell him about us," he reminded. Pulling him close briefly, he met him in a kiss, fingers threading through golden hair desperately. As calm as he was being about everything, he _really_ didn't want Tamaki to leave. "I'll see you soon, I love you," he murmured when they parted, hearing a faint whine come from Tamaki's throat.

"I love you, too. I miss you already," he replied, kissing him again. Breaking away, he started towards the jet, pausing at the top of the stairs to offer one of his exuberant grins, blowing an exaggerated kiss to his boyfriend. Kyoya laughed, miming catching the kiss, and moved back to the building to allow the jet to take off. It was only when it was merely a small dark spot in the sky that he let his shoulders slump, rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses. Suddenly, a week seemed so very long.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe it's been two weeks already," Harry murmured despondently, watching Kyoya pack his things in his suitcase.

"You'll see me in a month and a half for the wedding," Kyoya pointed out, offering his friend a smile. Harry grinned at the prospect of his wedding to Cedric, eyes bright.

"It's come around so quickly," he breathed. "Just think, in six weeks I'll be Harry Potter-Diggory." Kyoya grinned, shutting his full case.

"I'm happy for you," he told the Brit, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ky." Suddenly, Harry put a hand to his mouth, then groaned. "Merlin, I wish this morning sickness would let up."

"Pomfrey-sensei said it would continue into the second trimester," Kyoya reminded sympathetically, remembering what Harry had told him after he and Cedric had gone to see the mediwitch. They'd also found out that Harry was ten weeks along, and both he and the baby were in perfect health. "You'll have to email me when you learn the gender."

"I will," Harry promised, sighing when Kyoya zipped his case shut. "Here, I've got it." With a wave of Harry's wand, the case was the size of a matchbox, and Kyoya pocketed it.

"I'd better say my goodbyes, then," he declared, making for the door. Harry followed, and the pair found everyone gathered in the living room. Ginny was the first to move, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," she said with a smile, stepping back so Fleur could hug him. Making sure to hug each and every person goodbye, Kyoya had a hard time prying Katya from his legs when it came time to leave.

"Don't want you to go," she muttered stubbornly, and he crouched, stroking her hair.

"I'll see you soon, little one," he assured her. "At your uncle Harry's wedding. You can show me the pretty dress your tatko bought you, hmm?" Katya frowned, but reluctantly let him go, and he kissed her hair. "Be good, little one." She smiled at him, leaning back against her father's leg, and Viktor offered him a smile.

"We'd best get going, before Ky's pilot gets impatient," Harry declared, letting go of Cedric's hand. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Safe flight, dear," Molly said to Kyoya, who nodded to her, smiling.

"Thank you for letting me stay on such short notice, and I'll see you all soon. Someone email me a picture when Fleur has the baby," he added, knowing she wouldn't still be pregnant by the time of the wedding. The part-Veela grinned at him, and he followed Harry through to the kitchen, reaching for the floo powder. With one last look at the Burrow, he stepped into the flame, squeezing his eyes shut.

They arrived in the twins' flat, and both redheads were waiting for them, their mischievous grins somewhat subdued. "All ready to go, then?" Fred asked, and Kyoya nodded. With both twins leading the way to the back door of the building, avoiding having to walk through the shop, Kyoya took his last walk through Diagon Alley. Thanks to some helpful expansion charms on his suitcase, courtesy of Hermione, he'd managed to fit far more than he'd arrived with in his suitcase, including gifts for the rest of the hosts.

Tom offered a wave as Kyoya passed through the Leaky Cauldron, and the Asian teen sighed upon seeing Mark waiting in the car outside. "This is it, then," he murmured, turning to hug both twins simultaneously as Mark got out to load his case in the trunk. "Try not to blow up anything important," he told the pair, making them laugh.

"No promises, mate," George replied with a smirk, clapping him on the back. "Have a good trip, and we'll see you soon. Let us know how your friends like the products." Kyoya had some of the Weasley twins' less magical products to take back to Hikaru and Kaoru, and he was already beginning to regret the decision.

He turned to Harry, who bundled him in a tight hug, head resting on the younger teen's chest. "I'll miss you," Harry murmured, and Kyoya kissed his hair.

"You'll see me soon," he assured. "Besides, with you and Cedric moving into that new house of yours, you'll hardly notice I'm gone." Harry had shown Cedric the house, and the Hufflepuff had fallen just as much in love with it as his partner was. "I want lots of pictures when your stomach starts to grow," he demanded, making Harry beam.

"I'll take one every week so you can chronicle the growth and put it in a little chart," the wizard teased. Kyoya didn't need to tell him that he would be doing exactly that; for research purposes, of course. "Email me when you get home, yeah? And good luck with Tamaki; he's a good bloke when he's not being a coward." Kyoya smiled wryly, releasing his friend.

"I think we're on the right track this time," he said optimistically. Mark held the passenger door open for him, and with one last look at his friends he got inside, waving right up until they were out of view. When he leaned back in his chair, Mark offered him a smile.

"Have you had a good trip, master Kyoya?" Kyoya grinned, adjusting his glasses.

"Indeed I have; it was exactly what I needed."

.-.-.

Tamaki was waiting for him at the airfield when he landed, and Kyoya was surprised when the blonde pulled him into a kiss in full view of the flight staff. "I missed you," he murmured, making Kyoya smile fondly, pushing Tamaki's fringe off his face.

"I missed you, too," he replied honestly. "How has everything been here?"

"Pretty quiet, actually. How was the rest of your visit?" Tamaki took Kyoya's suitcase before he could argue, leading him to the waiting limo.

"A lot of fun," Kyoya admitted. "It is… oddly freeing, to be around Harry and his family. More relaxed." He didn't have to be quite so serious and uptight with them, as he had no reputation to protect.

"I like you when you're relaxed," Tamaki told him, smiling as they both got into the limo. "You should be relaxed more often."

"Only around you," Kyoya insisted. "I have an image to think about." Tamaki rolled his eyes, leaning in for another kiss, which Kyoya happily reciprocated.

"I haven't told anyone about us yet," the blonde admitted, looking somewhat anxious. "I wanted us to do it together, so… if they don't react well, I have you to hug me and tell me it's all going to be okay." His expression was vulnerable, and Kyoya's heart clenched. Tamaki was facing a lot of his fears to do this for him.

"That's fine," he assured, watching his boyfriend let out a sigh of relief. "Why don't we just spend today just you and me? We can go back to my house, hang out in my room. We can worry about telling everyone else tomorrow." Tamaki grinned, and a leer crossed his features.

"Hang out in your room, huh?" he drawled, making Kyoya roll his eyes.

"We're not having sex when my family could walk in at any moment," he said flatly. Tamaki pouted, but didn't give up.

"What if I stay the night?" he asked, breath hot on Kyoya's cheeks as he leaned in closer. "Everyone will be asleep. And we can be quiet," he murmured, trailing barely-there kisses down Kyoya's jawline.

"I'll think about it," the black-haired teen relented, voice a breathy whisper as he tilted his head, giving Tamaki better access to his neck.

Before they could get too engrossed in each other, they arrived at Kyoya's house. Kyoya was accosted by his sister almost as soon as he stepped out of the limo, and his eyebrows rose in surprise as he hugged her back. "Never scare me like that again, okay little brother? I thought you weren't coming back."

"Fuyu-chan, I told you it was only a couple of weeks," he retorted, and she shot him a look, pulling back.

"You also told me you were fine," she pointed out. Tamaki shuffled out of the limo behind him, and she smirked. "So you and lover-boy are back together, then?" She laughed when he gaped at her, ruffling his hair. "Otou-san told us all about him declaring his love for you in his office. I'll admit, the boys aren't impressed, but you're not the company heir, so it doesn't really matter if you're gay. Okaa-san thinks it's adorable." She turned to Tamaki, hands on her hips. "If you hurt my little brother again, I'll have my father ruin your father's name," she said flatly. Tamaki let out a quiet 'meep' at the threat, nodding rapidly.

"Yes, ma'am." Kyoya rolled his eyes, slipping his hand into Tamaki's.

"Come on, Tama-chan," he murmured, ignoring his sister's smug look. Was one night of peace too much to ask?

.-.-.

"Well, I guess this explains a lot, huh." At first, Kyoya was confused. Where was that voice coming from?

"You mean you guys didn't guess?" That was definitely Haruhi. But why could he hear Haruhi? He was in his room, wasn't he?

"Ooh, look, I think they're waking up!" Kyoya groaned, cracking an eye open, and yelped upon seeing the entire host club gathered around his bed, staring at him. His bed that also contained a bare-chested Tamaki, who was snuggled up to him like Kyoya was his own personal teddy bear, oblivious of their guests.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he growled, attempting the death-stare. The twins merely grinned brightly.

"We just wanted to welcome you home, kaa-chan," they said in unison. "If we'd known you and tou-chan were getting in a little alone time, we'd have waited until after lunch." Kyoya sighed wearily, rubbing at the bridge of his nose before reaching for his glasses.

"I went to England to get away because Tamaki and I broke up when he was too scared to tell you all about us," he said flatly. "We got back together, obviously, but… this is a really big thing for him. If any of you have any problems, I'd appreciate it if you left before he woke up." He ran his free hand through Tamaki's hair, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't wake up.

"Why would we have problems?" Haruhi asked, perplexed. "I cross-dress on a regular basis, and my dad's a bisexual transvestite. The twins regularly pretend to be in love with each other, and Hani and Mori might as well be doing the same. We're not against gay people, senpai." The other four hosts nodded in agreement, and Hani beamed at him.

"We're all really happy for you, Kyo-chan," he assured his younger friend.

"Yeah, we kinda saw this coming a mile off," Hikaru informed him, smirking. Kyoya let a reluctant smile cross his lips, and directed a fond look to a still-sleeping Tamaki. Only to realise that his boyfriend wasn't as fast asleep as he thought.

"Tama-chan," he murmured, surprised. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you put your glasses on," Tamaki replied, voice roughened with sleep. "You're hot when you're all protective." Kyoya flushed, determinedly attempting to ignore the twins' snickering.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." This made Tamaki smiled, sitting up and leaning into Kyoya's side as he looked around at his friends.

"Are you all really okay with it?" he asked, a slight quiver to his voice.

"Boss, like I said, we saw this coming a mile off. We've all been expecting you to get together since middle school. And if we had a problem with two guys being together, we wouldn't do what we do." As if to make a point, Hikaru gazed lovingly into his twin's eyes, their lips drawing closer.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Haruhi cut in, rolling her eyes. "The point is, we're happy for you both. But I have to ask… what does this mean for the club? The girls won't book you if they don't think there's a chance they could date you." Tamaki and Kyoya shared a look, before Kyoya turned back to them.

"We only have one more year left at Ouran," he reasoned. "We'll keep our relationship a secret until we graduate; the girls will never know." And he would just have to trust Tamaki to keep his word.

"But we might start playing that angle," Tamaki added, surprising Kyoya. They hadn't discussed that. "Flirt a little. The girls love the moe," he said with a smirk. "Just look how crazy they go over the twins, and they think Hani and Mori are secretly screwing." Both boys blushed at that, making Kyoya wonder if there was any truth to that rumour. Well, the two eldest had graduated; if they were going to come out, they would probably do so soon. "And… thank you guys. For being awesome about it."

"Aww, tou-san," the twins cooed in unison, smirking. The two half-naked teens had no warning as the redheaded devils jumped on their bed, hugging the life out of Tamaki. "We love you just the way you are." They ruffled his hair, but didn't dare give Kyoya the same treatment, jumping off the bed at the Shadow King's glare.

"As much as we appreciate your acceptance, would you mind waiting outside so we could get dressed? I assume whatever you have planned for the day requires clothing." The five teens grinned sheepishly, offering salutes before filing out of the room, leaving the couple alone. Tamaki collapsed into Kyoya's lap with a sigh, a small smile on his face. "I told you they'd be okay with it," the black-haired teen murmured, running his hands up his boyfriend's bare sides.

"That's a weight off my shoulders," Tamaki admitted, twisting to claim Kyoya's lips in a kiss. "I love you, Kyo-chan."

"And I love you, Tama-chan, I always will," Kyoya promised, smiling. "Shall we get dressed? I shudder to think what the twins will do to my hallway if we take too long." Tamaki laughed, rising from the bed, and Kyoya took the moment to appreciate his boyfriend's lithe form. God, Tamaki was gorgeous. Getting up behind him, Kyoya trailed a hand across the blonde's bare back, drawing a low moan from Tamaki.

"Don't tease, Kyo-kun, it's not nice," he pouted, pulling on some clean boxers and jeans from his overnight bag.

"I can't help it," Kyoya admitted freely, pulling his own trousers on, wishing they had time for a shower. But as he had the whole host club outside, it would have to wait.

They dressed quickly, sneaking kisses and touches when they dared, and Tamaki sighed before they could go out and meet the others. Kyoya pulled him close, a concerned frown on his face. "What is it?"

"Well… the other hosts took it okay, and dad already noticed my ring missing the other day." Kyoya couldn't help but glance down at his own finger, where the ring had been since the day Tamaki had given it to him. "So… maybe I could tell him tonight?" Kyoya smiled, bringing their lips together briefly.

"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea. And you're welcome to come back here if you need to," he added, making Tamaki grin. He didn't think it would go badly, but just in case it did… "I suppose we'd better go join the others," Kyoya murmured reluctantly. He'd been somewhat looking forward to a day of hanging out with Tamaki. But, he supposed, they had the whole summer ahead of them. As they turned to the door, Kyoya felt a hand in his own, and he grinned to himself, squeezing back. Yeah, they were definitely on the right track this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer had officially started, and Kyoya was definitely glad of the respite. No host duties and finances to worry about — he refused to let the others start planning until the summer was at least halfway over — no schoolwork to do, no gossiping girls watching his every move, and as much free time as he wanted to spend with his boyfriend and friends. A boyfriend who was suspiciously absent, he noticed with a frown. Of course, he remembered; Tamaki had to go home for a business meeting his father wanted him involved in.

To their surprise, Suoh-san hadn't reacted negatively to the announcement that his son was gay. He assured them both that as long as they were willing to let Tamaki impregnate a surrogate to give them a legitimate heir, he had no problems, and wished them the very best. It was a long way off in the future yet, but… Kyoya kind-of liked the idea of kids. He thought Tamaki would make a great father.

Still half asleep as he munched at his toast, his eyebrows rose when his phone went off. "Hello?" he answered, wondering why Tamaki was calling so early.

"Hey, handsome," the blonde greeted, making him grin even as his cheeks went pink. "You're not busy tonight, are you?" Confused at the question, Kyoya answered negatively. "Good; don't make any plans, and I'll pick you up at six. Dress nice," Tamaki added.

"What? Where are we going?" Kyoya queried, not remembering making any plans with the others.

"Well, it occurred to me the other day that we haven't had a real date yet," Tamaki explained somewhat nervously. "So I thought, maybe, if you wanted to, we could go out for dinner, maybe see a movie at the commoner's theatre?" Kyoya smiled at the hesitation in his boyfriend's voice, marvelling at how much he'd stepped up since Kyoya had first given him that ultimatum. Before the break-up, Tamaki never would have agreed to going anywhere together unless one of the other hosts was with them, just in case anyone assumed anything.

"I'd love to," he replied, hearing a quiet sigh of relief. "Six sounds perfect. I'll wear the shirt you like."

"Great," Tamaki crowed excitedly. "I'll see you at six, then. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kyoya replied fondly before hanging up, now wide awake. Their first real date; he could hardly wait.

.-.

At 6PM on the dot, Kyoya heard a knock on the door, and sped to get it before the maid could. Tamaki was on the other side, dressed in smart black trousers and a pale purple button-down shirt that made his eyes practically glow, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His smile widened when he saw the other teen, and he offered a bouquet of white and purple roses; his and Kyoya's colours. "These are for you," he murmured shyly, making Kyoya grin.

"They're beautiful," he said, accepting the flowers. The perfume of the roses lingered in the air, even after he'd passed them to the maid to put in some water.

"You look hot," Tamaki told him, smirking as Kyoya's cheeks went faintly pink. The teen accepted the arm offered to him, walking with Kyoya down the driveway to the waiting car.

"Where are we going?" he asked in interest, but Tamaki merely grinned secretively at him, tapping his nose.

"It's a surprise," he retorted, making Kyoya groan. He was too impatient for surprises.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to tell me?" he asked huskily after getting into the car, hand sliding up Tamaki's thigh. The blonde let out a throaty whine, removing the hand.

"Kyo-chan, don't," he begged. "If we start something now we'll be late for our reservations and I really want this date to be perfect!" Kyoya took pity on his boyfriend, sensing the determination. They would always have plenty of time after the date to do that. He let his hand fall to his side, offering the blonde an apologetic smile.

"Surprise me, then," he relented, bringing a beaming grin to Tamaki's lips. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been fine," Tamaki replied, leaning into him now he was sure Kyoya wouldn't try anything. "Busy with work stuff. How about you?" Kyoya was somewhat glad he was the third son, and didn't have to get too involved in family business; Tamaki was being run ragged learning things his father wanted him to know now he only had a year left of school.

"Less busy, which is nice," Kyoya replied, smiling faintly. It was an odd change, for Tamaki to be the busier of the two. "Though father does want me to go through some hospital records this week." Tamaki grimaced at the prospect, and Kyoya was alert as the car began to slow to a halt. The door was opened, and Kyoya stepped out first, eyes going wide at the restaurant in front of them. Even for them, it was fancy. "Tama-kun, it takes weeks to get a reservation here… how long have you been planning this?" he breathed, stunned. Tamaki shrugged, offering a shy smile.

"I made the call the day I got back from England," he admitted. "I just really wanted to make things up to you, I was such a jerk." Kyoya stepped forward, kissing him hard.

"You don't need to make it up to me," he insisted quietly, before smirking. "Though I'll appreciate your efforts all the same." Tamaki laughed, twining their fingers together and tugging his boyfriend towards the restaurant.

Kyoya had only eaten in the restaurant twice before; once with his family for his eldest brother's eighteenth birthday, and once for a business meeting with his father and some associates. He could tell it wasn't often that two teenagers booked a table; the staff were giving them very odd looks, which became knowing as soon as they saw their Ouran class rings. They were led to their table by a silent young woman, who bowed respectfully before passing them their menus.

At first, conversation was somewhat stilted, both of them very aware that they were, by far, the youngest people in the restaurant. Still, this helped take some of the first date nerves away, and after a quiet remark from Tamaki about the state of the toupee on the man a few tables away, the ice was broken. They ate ridiculously expensive food and sipped fancy soft drinks and quietly mocked the other patrons, stifling their laughter, their ankles curled around each other under the table.

"I swear, we are never going to be allowed back there again!" Tamaki crowed when they left, propping himself against Kyoya due to the force of his laughter.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Kyoya agreed, still snickering. "Maybe we should stick to restaurants that cater to our age group… and your immaturity." Tamaki attempted an offended look, but was still laughing too hard for it to be too effective.

"You love my immaturity, though, right?" he checked, turning puppy eyes on the black-haired teen. Kyoya pulled him into a kiss, arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Of course," he agreed. "Though I do think you should keep your comments to the people who aren't close enough to hear us." The husband and wife at the table beside theirs had seemed rather offended by Tamaki's judgement of the woman's dress.

"She'll appreciate it in the future," Tamaki insisted, not needing to ask to know who Kyoya was referring to. "Now come on, we're going to the commoner's theatre," he urged, tugging Kyoya back to the car.

The theatre was all the way across town, meaning Tamaki and Kyoya had plenty of time together in the car. Kyoya, aware of the boundaries Tamaki had set for the evening, didn't push it any further than kissing, even though he was painfully aware of the hardness in his trousers begging to be attended to. He managed to compose himself — for the most part — when they arrived at the theatre, and he couldn't contain his smile at Tamaki bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child, practically dragging him through the doors.

He let the blonde choose the film, not really caring and not really planning to watch most of it. As far as he understood, dates at the theatre were for one thing, and one thing only; making out in the back rows. When Tamaki ordered popcorn and soda for both of them, Kyoya attempted to pull his wallet out, only for the blonde to roll his eyes and ignore him. "I'm running this date," he declared stubbornly as he paid the man behind the counter. "I'm paying." Kyoya merely sighed, hand possessively on his boyfriend's hip.

"Fine, but I get the next one," he insisted. Tamaki's face lit up at the prospect of another date, and he dropped a swift kiss on Kyoya's cheek.

"Deal," he agreed, passing the teen his drink and carrying their popcorn. They went to their screen, Kyoya trying to keep Tamaki from staring too obtrusively at the commoners. Picking seats in the corner, on the back row, Kyoya slung an arm along the back of Tamaki's chair, hand resting on the blonde's shoulder. Tamaki grinned at him, leaning into the embrace.

"I can't believe it took me this long to actually get the nerve to take you on a proper date," he murmured, forlorn. "And even then, you had to dump me and go to England for me to realise I can't live without you."

"It's in the past, Tama-kun," Kyoya insisted softly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. "I've forgiven you."

"I haven't forgiven myself, though," Tamaki retorted. "Seriously, Kyo-chan, I've been in love with you for _years_ , and I nearly messed it up for good!" Kyoya blinked at the revelation; he hadn't known Tamaki had loved him quite that long. It made him wonder how long they'd spent secretly loving each other before they actually got together.

"Just don't do it again and we'll be fine," Kyoya pointed out, lips quirked. "It doesn't matter anymore, Tamaki. I love you, you love me, and the people important to us know. That's all I wanted from you until after graduation." He knew how bad it would be for club finances if they were to come out before graduating.

"I won't do it again," Tamaki vowed, turning to meet Kyoya's eyes. "I know better now. We'll be together forever." Kyoya chuckled at his boyfriend's confidence, pressing their lips together.

"Just trust yourself," he urged. "And I'll learn to trust you around the girls. I shouldn't get so possessive," he admitted freely. Tamaki smirked, eyes glinting in the near-darkness.

"But you're hot when you're possessive," he wheedled in reply, hand on Kyoya's waist. Kyoya smirked, their foreheads pressing together.

"I can't help myself," he confessed. "You're so beautiful, you could have anyone."

"I don't want anyone," Tamaki retorted. "I just want you." And that snapped Kyoya's cool composure in half, as his lips furiously met with the blonde's.

True to date form, they didn't watch enough of the movie to figure out what had happened when they came out of it, but enjoyed it all the same. Kyoya's eyes rested proudly on the dark red hickey forming at the base of Tamaki's throat, while the blonde delighted in Kyoya's ruffled hair and untucked shirt; about as scruffy as the Shadow King ever got in public. Hands clasped, they returned to the car, Tamaki pausing before getting in. "My place or yours?" he queried, eyes darkened in desire.

"Yours. Your dad's out on business, isn't he? My whole family are home." And as supportive as they all were of his relationship, he didn't think walking in on them having sex would go down well. Tamaki nodded, murmuring their destination to the driver, before opening the door for Kyoya, who shuffled in.

Now aware that their only destination was home, Tamaki was less strict about Kyoya's hand placement, which Kyoya took full advantage of. They were both glad it was dark when they arrived at Tamaki's; no one would notice Tamaki's open fly, or the fact that Kyoya's shirt was only held closed by his hand. Attempting to avoid the maid, the pair snuck to Tamaki's bedroom, giggling like schoolchildren and occasionally pausing to push each other against a wall, hands pushing at fabric and teasing at skin. They eventually found Tamaki's room, falling onto the bed with their lips locked, Tamaki getting the breath knocked out of him as Kyoya landed on top of him, their bare legs tangled. The maid would know whose trousers were whose in the morning when she retrieved them from the corridor. "I can't believe I almost lost this," Tamaki gasped, nails scraping at Kyoya's shoulders, sure to leave marks.

"Almost," Kyoya emphasised, grinding down against him. "But you didn't. And you won't," he promised in a whisper, lips at Tamaki's ear. "Now take your pants off and let me fuck you." Tamaki smirked at the order, reaching down to whip off his underwear obligingly.

"Yes, sir."


	11. Epilogue

Kyoya rolled his eyes in exasperation, watching the twins pull another over-exaggerated brotherly love skit, which the girls lapped up like candy. Obviously that angle would never get old. His eyes unconsciously slid to Tamaki, who was sat surrounded by adoring girls, listening to him tell them a heroic tale from his summer vacation. A tale that, Kyoya knew, was far less heroic in reality, and involved Tamaki screaming like a girl. A lot.

Getting to his feet, he wandered over to the blonde, wincing as one of the new boys smashed a teacup in his clumsiness. He would have to talk to Tamaki about that one; he just wasn't working out. The other new boy made a passable loli-boy — nowhere near as good as Hani, but no one ever was — but this one… he'd have to go. Haruhi quickly apologised to her girls, rushing to tidy up the mess, so Kyoya continued on his way, standing behind Tamaki's chair with a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Tama-chan," he murmured softly, hearing several girls sigh in adoration. "We need to change the plans for Tuesday's cosplay, I'm having some trouble getting the decorations delivered in time." Tamaki pouted, eyes going wide in the way he knew Kyoya was unable to resist.

"But Kyo-chan!" he protested, bottom lip quivering. "I was so looking forward to seeing you in that outfit!" The plan was for an Egyptian theme, which meant bare chests, but the mini-pyramids were going to be delayed.

"We can reschedule it," he promised quickly. "Switch it with the plan for the week after?" Tamaki's face lit up, and a slow smirk curled at his lips that made Kyoya's trousers feel marginally tighter.

"I suppose," he drawled slowly. "But you'll have to make it up to me." The girls were watching the conversation with bated breath, and Kyoya matched his lover's smirk, fingers gently brushing the blonde's neck.

"I think that can be arranged," he replied evenly, tone dripping with promise. Tamaki smiled, leaning into the touch a fraction.

"Then I look forward to it. But if you'll excuse me, Kyo-chan, I need to finish telling these girls about the vacation in Hawaii." Kyoya smirked, remembering it fondly; ten days of nothing but sun, sea and Tamaki.

"I hope you won't tell them everything," he scolded playfully, making Tamaki wink at him.

"Of course not. Some things should stay between us." With one last long look, Kyoya bowed to the girls and turned back to head for his desk, smirking to himself at the sighs the girls let out when he walked away. It had taken them a little while, but they'd finally managed to perfect the level of flirting acceptable during school and club hours. As much as it pained Kyoya to watch Tamaki with all those girls, he had to admit, half of them seemed to only request Tamaki in the hopes of catching him out with Kyoya. According to his polls, he and Tamaki were the most shipped couple in the school; the only opposers being those who were determined to snag Tamaki for themselves.

Checking his watch, Kyoya set down his clipboard and stood, clearing his throat. "Excuse me, ladies," he announced politely. "But I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. We have homework, I'm afraid, and I'm sure you're all eager to get home." The girls let out a collective sigh of disappointment, but bid their hosts goodbye, filing out of the club room and chattering quietly. Kyoya heard his and Tamaki's names mentioned frequently, accompanied by squeals of 'moe!' that made him grin.

It was only when the last girl had left, and the door had been shut, that he let his stiff posture relax, and Tamaki groaned quietly. "I wasn't kidding about you making it up to me," he called to Kyoya, smirking. "I was really looking forward to doing that cosplay."

"Unless you want to do it without pyramids, you'll have to wait," Kyoya retorted, stacking cups from the twins' table. Tamaki let out a whine of disappointment, but let it go, helping Haruhi box away the uneaten cake for the next day. Kyoya had to admit, with Hani having graduated, they were spending far less on confectionary.

"You need to break it to the kid, boss," Hikaru murmured when they passed, making Kyoya frown.

"I will, if he hasn't improved at the end of the week." It was so hard finding kids cut out for hosting; they were very lucky when Haruhi had stumbled upon them. "Are you coming over later?" Hani had promised to take some time out of his busy schedule to hang out with them like before, and of course, Mori was coming with him.

"Couldn't keep us away," Kaoru confirmed, grinning. Kyoya nodded, a slight smile on his face.

When they finished clearing up the club room, Tamaki fell into step beside Kyoya without prompt, their shoulders brushing as they walked out to find Kyoya's driver. The blonde sighed, head resting on Kyoya's shoulder when the limo began to move. "School's barely started and I already miss summer," he admitted, hand on Kyoya's thigh. Kyoya twined their fingers together, kissing Tamaki's hair.

"So do I. I'll be glad when we graduate, even if it does mean spending this year trying to find people to take over the club," he murmured. Tamaki shrugged, looking up at him with violet eyes.

"Who said anyone has to take over? We started it, it might as well stop when we leave. I'm sure the twins and Haruhi would appreciate their final year without having club duties," he reasoned. Kyoya hummed thoughtfully; he had a point. The club had been their way to exploit the rich girls at school and relieve their boredom, they had no reason to keep it going when they graduated. And they could get all sorts of high prices out of the girls if they decided it was the last year of the host club.

"It's a possibility," he acquiesced, making Tamaki grin, snuggling deeper under Kyoya's arm. Kyoya loved how the blonde was like a puppy when they were in private, always needing to touch and be affectionate. They were greeted by Fuyumi when they got to Kyoya's, who merely greeted them with a knowing grin and a giggle as they turned in the direction of Kyoya's bedroom. The black-haired teen determinedly ignored her gaze, pulling out his laptop while Tamaki collapsed on the bed as if he owned it, kicking off his shoes and loosening his tie. He let out a demanding whine, making Kyoya stifle a smile as he joined his boyfriend on the bed, Tamaki curling around him with his head propped on his shoulder, looking at the laptop screen.

"I love your background," he murmured, as he always did when he saw it; it was a picture of them at Harry and Cedric's wedding a few weeks ago, dressed in fine suits and their arms around each other, both of them smiling. The wedding had been wonderful, and Tamaki had gotten to know Harry better; something Kyoya definitely appreciated, as despite the distance, Harry was easily one of his closest friends. The Brit was definitely enjoying his pregnancy, and he and Cedric were very much looking forward to being parents. They'd made both Tamaki and Kyoya promise to come visit them as soon as the baby was born, regardless of school commitments — unless, of course, they had exams. "Do you have to check your emails now?" Tamaki queried, lips pressing lightly against Kyoya's neck. "We have twenty minutes at most before everyone gets here, and I haven't had a chance to make out with you all day." There was a pout on his lips, and Kyoya sighed, eyes bright in amusement. He shut his laptop down, hearing Tamaki let out a quiet noise of triumph.

"You're staying the night," he pointed out, moving to push the blonde back against the pillows, straddling his waist. "We'll have all the time in the world." Tamaki rolled his eyes, pulling him down into a kiss.

"But that's so far away!" he protested. His fingers tugged loosely at the chain around Kyoya's neck, his position making it slip from his collar, and Kyoya watched a possessive grin tug at his boyfriend's lips as he fingered the Suoh family ring hanging from the thin silver chain. He couldn't wear it on his hand around the girls — some of them were actually observant — so wearing it around his neck was the next best option.

"I wish we had the evening to ourselves," he murmured, sinking into Tamaki's embrace, legs tangling with the blonde teen's.

"Me too, but we owe it to them. We've kinda shut ourselves away a bit since school started," Tamaki pointed out, bringing their lips together languidly. Kyoya resisted the urge to pout; could the others blame them for wanting to make up for lost time? Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door, and Fuyumi called out.

"Kyo-kun, your friends are here! You'd better get decent before they come in!" Kyoya groaned lowly, burying his face in the crook of Tamaki's neck.

"We should get up," Tamaki said reluctantly, not moving despite his words. They both knew that the twins wouldn't stop teasing if they walked in on them like that; they'd been at it all summer, with no sign of stopping. Kyoya reluctantly rolled off his boyfriend, sitting up and tucking the chain back under his collar, smoothing down his hair and taking off his tie and blazer, untucking his shirt. Tamaki fully untucked his shirt, rather than leaving it untucked at the front where Kyoya's hand had snuck up, and straightened his collar, shuffling off the bed just as the twins burst into the room, looking crestfallen when they couldn't catch the pair in a compromising position. Kyoya merely smirked, taking Tamaki's hand in his and giving it a fond squeeze, allowing the redheaded duo to drag them out to the games room. They may have had a bit of a bumpy road to get to where they were, but Kyoya honestly wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
